Breaking Free
by RoyalReader17
Summary: This is a story about a girl whose life changed because of a faithful accident that left her heart broken into pieces. Could these be mended back together? Find out as you read a long. :
1. Prologue

_**Hey there guys! This is DarkAngel_Vench. Sooo, it's summer! And I decided to continue my fanfic. Oh well, revising is the right word to it. XD So here I am revising this fic of mine called Breaking Free. I hope you guys would like it and I sooo hope that I can finish this. :D**_

_**Disclaimer… I do not own Gakuen Alice**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The hazel brown orbs of a small brunette child were full of life and laughter. A bright smile was plastered on her beautiful face. She looked at her parents who were seating beside her. They were watching a move that the three year old kid begged them to see. She laughed and giggled enjoying herself and every once in a while directing question to her parents. The three was really happy especially the couple as they watch their child having fun.

It was such a happy night that they didn't even think that something bad would fall to them. But something bad did happened. The car that they were in met an accident, bringing forth the death of the mother, the indifference of the father toward the young child and the loneliness of the child. They weren't ready when it happened. It was such an unexpected event that left such a wound to the family.

Years passed and the father got to have another family. He remarried a widow with a daughter the same age as the brunette. Her father's attention was focused on his new family that he forgot about his real daughter. Time flew by and the brunette can only run to her best friend. It was her friend that became her family after that. He was the only one she run to when she is happy or if ever she have problems and need someone to lean on.

But, at the age of eight she was sent to live with her uncle in America. The news crashed her into small little pieces. It was too much for the young brunette. Her eyes widened and she run and run as she reached her friend's home. She hugged him and told him about everything. That day, she cried once more. It was the first time she ever did cried after her mom's death.


	2. Chapter 1: The News

_**Here I am writing the first Chapter to Breaking Free. Oh well, it's more like rewriting. XD Durr. Hopefully I get to have enough inspiration to write something good and to your guys liking. And ooh, please do not forget to review. Reviews are totally appreciated! Also, you are allowed to give in comments and suggestion on what you guys think would be the best. It would really help me in writing this fic. **_

_**Disclaimer… I DO NOT OWN Gakune Alice.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : The News<strong>

A beautiful brunette sat in the tea room having her tea while she read her book. She was relaxing from the ever so hectic schedule in school. She was part of the student body and is the top of their batch. Her posture was upright and very formal as she read. Her hair was brought down and she is wearing such a fine dress. She sighed in relief as she closed her eyes and leaned onto her seat. She put her book down and just taking in the calm and silent surrounding.

Just then, a maid come hurrying in and disrupt her from her rest. "Mikan-sama," she called. "Kazumi-sama is asking for you in his study."

Mikan slowly opened her eyes and glared at the maid. She sighed as she took one last sip at her tea before standing up. She didn't say anything to the maid as she passed by her. The brunette immediately went to her uncle's study. She gently knocked on the door before going in. "Yes uncle, you've asked for me?" she said in a polite manner. Well, she tried saying it in that way but it only came out cold and uncaring. She calmly sat down on the chair in front of the desk and waited for whatever lecture or thing her uncle needed to tell her at that time.

Kazumi, her uncle, sighed and shook his head a little at the way his niece was acting. "What wrong have I done to bring you up like that?" he asked more so to himself. But it was loud enough so Mikan heard whatever he said. It made the brunette just shrugged her shoulders. "That's because you were obligated by your dear old brother," she said sweetly but you can see the bitterness coming from her. It still pained her that her father just shifted her off to another country while he was happily living with his new family.

The older man sighed and looked at the brunette with such sad eyes. He shook his head. "Don't be like that to your dad," he said. "He was just thinking of what's best for you."

Mikan looked at her lap and didn't say anything after that. She knew that it was going to turn out into an argument about her father again. It was always like that when she talks about her father with her uncle. She sighed giving in. "So, what do you want to talk about?" she asked. "Surely it's something important that you've asked me to see you here at your study."

"Aaah, about that," Kazumi said. He leaned onto his chair and took in a breath. "Your father called me last night. He told me that you're supposed to transfer back in Japan and there you'll continue your education." He looked at the brunette, whose expression was of pure shock. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was agape. For a moment, she forgot to breathe and she just hangs there. It took her a few moments to recover and let the news sink in.

Finally, after a few moments she regained her composure. She stood up clearly displeased about the idea of it. "You've got to be kidding me?" she bellowed. "He shifted me here to get me outta his life and now he wants me back? What kind of rubbish are you speaking uncle?"

Her uncle sighed. "Calm down dear one. I am not joking with you. Your father was the one who told me that he wants you to continue studying back at home," he said. "He… he misses you you know. You're his sweet little angel."

The brunette laughed at that. "Sweet little angel?" she asked. "Uncle, I'm eighteen and clearly I am not the same kid that he left and asked someone else to take care of. I am not the same child."

"I know dear one. I know. I was the one with you remember?"

She sighed. "Can't I stay here with you?" she asked. "I mean. My life is completely different and clearly my new life is here not there back home. Here in America. This is my home now uncle. You know that." She stood up and begun to leave. "Please uncle let me stay here." And then before Kazumi could say anything else, she closed the door behind her and left the room. The brunette leaned onto the door for a while letting her mind think about what just happened. It was happening again. Her dad was once more ruining her life. She sighed as she run a hand through her hair. She then tore herself away from the door and run to her room. There, she locked herself up not even going out to eat dinner.

Mikan spent her time in her room thinking about what her uncle said. If it really was true that her father asked her to go back home… It echoed over and over her mind. She sighed and laid down on her bed. She stared at her ceiling. Now that she thought about it, what made her father ask her to go back? Many questions run up to her mind as she let herself wonder. She knew that she couldn't lie to herself. It was true. She missed her father as well. She missed him a lot. She just doesn't want to accept it because of the thought of being hurt.

Her decision wasn't really made. She was still thinking about it. She has to choose between going back to her father and leaving the friends that she made. It was really hard to decide on which she would choose. She needs someone to consult to. The brunette closed her eyes. Instantly, her childhood friend came to her mind. She smiled slightly at the memory of him, whoever he was. She sighed. It seemed like it was from a different time. She can't remember his name or what he looks like. She then took off a beautiful necklace which pendant is shaped as flower. It was really beautiful. She smiled slightly. It was the only thing that she has left from that childhood friend of hers. She wished that she could see him once more.

That night, she slept with the thought of her mysterious childhood friend. And her mind finally made up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eeep! You guys. I am done with the first Chapter. So what do you say? Please please please Review! Lol. Anyway, thank you for reading. I really appreciate it! XD<strong>_


	3. Chapter 2: The Decision

_**Hey hey there you guys! Here's the Second chapter of Breaking Free, I hope this interests you. Hihihihi. It seems like I finally got my inspiration back. Lol. Well, it seems like it. XD I hope this continues on until I get to finish this fanfic. Anyway, please continue to support Breaking Free. Please leave reviews and suggestions! :D**_

_**Disclaimer… I DO NOT OWN Gakuen Alice**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Decision<strong>

Mikan woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She groaned as she put it off and slowly opening her eyes. She sighed. It was another day, just like any other. Moments later, she then got ready for school. She put on her uniform and fixed her hair into a ponytail. She then quickly ate her breakfast before going to school. She took the car as usual. And her driver drove her off.

The brunette met up with her friends and spent her day as normal as she did. She attended meetings and did her job very well as a part of the student council. She smiled and hanged out with her friends. Never did she talk about with the thing that her uncle told her. She laughed and smiled with her friends as if there's nothing wrong.

The day was almost over. She smiled happily, triumph clearly written on her face. She was happy that her façade worked. Not one of her friends suspected if anything was wrong with her. It was suck an achievement for her part. Mostly, when something is bothering her, her friends would immediately notice this. But it seems that that was not the case this time. She clearly was getting away with it. Or so she thought.

She was at her locker putting away her books and she was looking for any homework when her best friend, Hotaru, came by. Mikan looked at her and smiled. "Hey Hotaru. What's up?" she asked.

The raven haired girl looked at her pointedly. Her big purple orbs were scrutinizing her. It made the brunette feel naked and very much bare in front of her. It was a look saying that she knows that she is hiding something. Those were the eyes that always see through the brunette which made her sigh in defeat. She knew that she got to tell her or else she'd find it out through any means necessary. She looked at her friend once more, before closing her locker. She knew what Hotaru wants even though she isn't saying anything. She wants to know what was going on. And that is what she is planning to do. "I know, I know," she said softly, "I'll tell you everything. And I mean everything, so do you mind if we talk about it at home?"

Hotaru smiled a little and nodded her head. "Anything to get you of that troubled expression," she said.

Mikan giggled. "Troubled expression?" she asked. She was bewildered that her friend saw through her façade. It was really so like Hotaru to just see through her. That was the reason she was her best friend. She smiled. "Now, I thought I was doing a pretty good job masking it."

"Please Mikan, I am your best friend. Of course I can see through your silly façade," she said. "I mean we've been friends since you transferred here in America then years ago."

The brunette smiled at the memory. She had been a very gloomy girl then. Now that she thought about it, Hotaru was a really cold hearted and mean kid. She had been blackmailing their classmates in the second grade. In addition to that the raven haired girl always seemed so aloof and held that stoic face. She was really scared of her back then. It really makes her wonder how they became best of friends. But then again, when she got to know Hotaru better and got to know her good sides. The raven haired girl then became the very first friend she ever had upon going to America. And because of Hotaru, the old bubbly and energetic Mikan slowly but surely returned.

After a long car ride, they finally arrived at Mikan's place. They went to the brunette's room. She asked one of the maids to make them some tea. After that, she back to her room and sat with Hotaru. She sighed a little nervous. She didn't know how to start the conversation. A few moments passed and still silence engulfed them. A knock on the door was heard. "Come in," Mikan said. A maid came in with their tea. The two teenagers thanked the maid. They took a sip from their cups. She was trying her best to calm herself down. She wants about what her friend's thoughts about her problem and the decision that she have. In addition to that, she needed someone to give her an advance aside from her uncle real bad. Finally, she took in a breath and let it all out. "My father told my uncle that I should go back home to Japan and finish my studies there," she said.

Hotaru sighed and contemplated on the matter at hand. "So you are saying that you don't know whether to go or stay here?" she asked. "Is that it?"

Mikan looked at her friend with those hopeful eyes. She nodded her head. "Well… Actually I already had a decision. I already decided last night to follow my father's order. But I don't know if it is the right thing to do," she said.

Hotaru smiled. "Of course that would be the best thing to do at a situation like that of yours," she said. "I mean you don't want your father to forget about you right? Besides it's a way to tell that stepmother and stepsister of yours that you are the real family and it's a way for you to reclaim your spot. You don't want your stepsister to get your entire father's wealth right?"

The brunette's eyes widened. She giggled at her friend a little. It was just so like her thinking of getting even and showing who the boss is. She hugged her friend. "Ooh, thank you," she said. "I don't really know how much I could thank you!" Upon hearing those words, Hotaru lighted up. "You can start by giving me 10,000 bucks," she said. It made the brunette shook her head and giggle. "Yup, that's my best friend all right."

After that, the two of them changed their topic and just handed out with each other until it was time for Hotaru to go back home. They said their goobyes and Mikan went to see her off. Once Hotaru was gone, she sighed. She then quickly went to take a short shower. She put on some decent clothes and after that, she run off to her uncle's study. She knocked on the dorr before going in. "Uncle," she said, "I've made a decision. I'll go back to Japan."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Second Chapter done yoo! Lol. XD Yeah, I was burning some midnight oil the pass few days and came up with this. XD Grrr... So please review you guys! Thanks so much. XD<strong>_


	4. Chapter 3: Homecoming

_**Hey hey hey! This is the third chapter. Yeay… So really hoping that I can finish this by the end of the year maybe? Well, going to update as much as I can before classes in review center starts. Eeep, anyway… Please continue to support this fanfic of mine. And I am begging you guys to leave a review or suggestion. PLEASE! Leave Comments and Reviews. It is definitely appreciated! :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Homecoming<strong>

A week passed ever since Mikan made that decision. Now the brunette is standing at the airport, her luggage beside her. Her friends and her uncle were there to see her off. It really was a sad moment for. If only she can stay there. But of course, it is better if she go back to Japan. She also want to see how her father doing. Aside from that, she wants to search for her childhood friend. She sighed inwardly and smiled at her friends. "I'll email you guys as much as I can," she said. "And I'll try my best to call you guys. Check up on you and such. Don't forget me okay you guys?"

Her friends smiled and hugged her. "We'll never forget you okay?" they said. "You're like our friend which is a workaholic and an over achiever. Promise us you'll do great there and let yourself get some rest okay?"

Mikan smiled as she hugged her friends back. She loved them so much, she really do. Her friends were like the siblings she never did have. She said her last goodbyes with each and every one. She made sure to leave them reminders to take care of themselves and such. Then, she turned around to her best friend and smiled. She hugged Hotaru. "Tell me that you're not going to replace me as your best friend," she said. She hugged the raven haired girl tighter. "You promise that we would stay best of friend even though we are miles apart from each other okay?" The latter smiled and returned her hug. "Of course I would," she said. "You're irreplaceable Mikan."

It seemed like a short time was only given for them to say their goodbyes with one another. Soon, Mikan's flights were called and she sighed. She looked at her friends then at her luggage. She sighed before giving her friends one last time at her friends and hugging them one by one. She really hated times like this. It was really really sad for her part and for her friends and uncle too. "Guess I am off," she said. "Argh. I am really going to miss you guys. I love you so so much." She was real brave. She continued to smile. It was because she wanted her friends and uncle to remember her smiling and cheerful rather than crying and all gloomy. After talking to her friends, she turned to her uncle and smiled a little. "Well, this is it uncle. I am really going back now," she said. She then hugged him real tight. "You promise to visit me in your free time right uncle? And you would not forget me?"

Kazumi smiled and hugged his niece, Mikan, back. "Of course," he said, "Anything for my one and only niece." He then soothingly stroked her long brunette hair.

The last call for Mikan's flight was heard all throughout the airport. Mikan sighed. She tore herself away from her uncle. She grabbed her luggage and waved goodbye to her friends before turning around and boarding the plane. Once she was seated and the plane finally took off did the brunette finally cried. She cried letting everything else she felt out. She cried promising herself that once she stopped she would be okay. She promised that once her tears dried up she would be stronger than ever. She knew that she have to be. She needed to show that he was strong so that that she can have her father's attention and respect. Most of all, she wanted to gain her father's love back. She wanted to show him how wrong he was for neglecting her and replacing her with that woman he was remarried to and the woman's daughter. And just like that, with those thoughts... she fell asleep crying vowing to never show any weakness once she returned home to her father.

The plane ride was very long and finally she has arrived in Japan. She took in a breath and went off of the plane. Once she was at the airport, she searched for her ride or whoever is going to pick her up. She searched and finally stopped when she saw a small paper with her name on it. A man wearing black was the one holding it and she assumed that it was the guy sent by her father. She sighed as she went to that said guy. "I'm Mikan Yukihira?" she said it in fluent Japanese. "Although I am not using that one anymore, I prefer to use my mother's last name." She then looked at the guy. Her look was scrutinizing as she looked him from head to toe. "You must be the guy dad sent for right?" she asked. "So where is he?"

"Aaah, pardon me Mikan-sama," he said, "I am Yamazi, the driver that your father assigned for you. And as for your father not going here to pick you up himself… He is busy with work as usual so please understand Mikan-sama."

The brunette nodded her head. She understood. Her father was always busy. He always was after her mother's death. She then motioned for Yamazi to pick up her baggage. "Now please show the way to the car. I want to go home and take some rest," she said." She let the driver went up ahead as she followed him behind. He then led her to a black limo. He opened the door for her. She got him and waited for Yamazi to put the luggage on the back and start the engine to drive off.

The finally arrived after a long car ride. Mikan was greeted by the maids. She just silently nodded to them in reply as she walked passed them. She then stopped in front of the head maid. "I assume that you got my old room ready?" she asked which made the head maid's eyes widened. She started to panic a little. "Bu-but Mikan-sama… Izumi-sama asked us to prepare another room for you," she said. "A-and in addition to that, Luna-sama is the one occupying the room right now. We just can't ask her to move out."

Mikan raised an eyebrow. "Aaah, is that the only problem?" she sighed a little. "That would not be any problem. I'll take care of that later at dinner. For now prepare me a spare room until mine is ready. And ooh, don't worry about the first room that you have prepared for me… I'm sure that your 'Luna-sama' would be occupying it really soon." She turned her back to them. Her back straight and her chin up. She was walking tall and might. "Prepare me a tea. I'll just be in the tea room waiting for the guest room to be ready." The brunette elegantly strode off after that. It was pretty good that she still knows the place and found her way there immediately. She smiled remembering how her mother loves to hang-out at this certain room. She smiled a little at the memory. She closed her eyes and let herself reminisce the past. She let herself remember all those happy memories with her mother and father. Oh how she wanted so badly for that time to return.

Moments later, a knock on the door was heard. She opened her eyes and uttered 'Come in.' It was a maid bringing her tea to her. She thanked the maid and sipped form her cup. The tea was not really bad but it was not as good as the tea in America. She sighed. It was a reminder once more that she isn't in America anymore. She closed her eyes and let herself relax. A few seconds passed and she fell asleep. It was maybe due to being the long airplane ride but she managed to sleep peacefully.

Soon, it was dark. And finally it was time for dinner. A maid was sent to get the young brunette. She woke Mikan up which made her groan. She opened her eyes slowly and tried her hardest not to glare at whoever person woke her up. "I-I'm sorry for waking you up Mikan-sama," she said. "But dinner is ready and your father asked me to get you." Mikan nodded her head and waved the maid off. She took a moment to compose herself. A minute passed and finally she decided to stand up. She fixed herself up and made herself presentable. She made her way to the dining room which was already occupied by her father, her stepmother and her stepsister. She sighed inwardly before entering the room and greeting her father alone. She went to the empty seat not even sparing the other two a glance. Her father seemed to let that one pass and she smirked. "Aaah, father… I wanted to talk to you about my old room. It seems like a guest has been using it in my absence. I want it back father," she said.

Izumi looked at his daughter pointedly. "Mikan!" he said. "Luna is not a guest. She's your sister now. I gave it to her so its her room now."

Mikan looked at her father with a hard look. "I don't care if that girl is using it. It is my room father. I want her out by tomorrow, or have you forgotten who your real daughter is? Might I remind you that I am your flesh and blood," she said with a smirk. Then she turned to her stepmother. "Besides… your dear Luna is the daughter of mom's replacement from another man. She's now even blood related to you or whatever. Now, you'll return my old room back right?" She smiled sweetly after that. She acted all innocent as she looked at him that Izumi can only do was sigh and agree to her demands.

The brunette was please. She turned to her stepsister and smiled innocently and sweetly. "Hear that _sister_? Better start packing then," she continued eating and felt very triumphant after that.

Dinner for Mikan felt like eternity. She can't wait to finish her food and excuse herself. The atmosphere here was unlike with her uncle. It seemed more off a family dinner with her uncle unlike this one. It was too quiet and it annoyed her so much. She felt restless. In addition to that, the food doesn't seem that delicious with them. Finally, dinner ended. She smiled and excused herself. She then made her way to the guest room. On her way, someone grabbed her arm. She turned around and glared at the person who did that. It was her stepsister, Luna. "What do you want?" she asked her. Her voice was hard and her glare at her hardened.

Luna looked at Mikan a little bewildered. "You are very full of yourself," she said. She was annoyed clearly annoyed at the brunette. "Just because you're the real kid of father doesn't mean that you can act that way don't you think? I mean you're the kid that went to America and left him here. You prefer living there than here don't you? I with my mother stayed here with him so don't you dare treat us as trash!"

The brunette was trying her best to remain calm. She tore her arm away from Luna's grasp. She then closed her eyes and took in a breath. Once she was composed, she opened her eyes and smiled at her. She took a step forward to Luna. "Well Luna dear," she said as she brought a hand up and stroked a strand of Luna's blonde hair. "You don't seem to know the real reason I went to America so I advise you to stop snooping around and try to act like you're the freaking victim here… And drop the subject." She then released the strand of hair she was playing with and smiled innocently. "I didn't come here to make friends or whatever with you and your mom. I just want to come clear about your places here in the family." She then turned around. Her back was facing Luna and she went to her room.

The brunette took a short bath before going to sleep. She closed the lights and lay down on her bed. A smile was plastered on her face as she closed her eyes and sleep. "Aaah, it seems that it was not a bad decision to return home afterall," she thought to herself. "It really was a nice homecoming." That night, she slept peacefully.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what do you guys think? Care to leave some Reviews? Well, I tried my best to make it a little longer. Hihi. Hmmm... I'll try my best to continue to make longer chapters. :D Anyway, thank you for following this fan fic. I love you guys so much! XD<strong>_


	5. Chapter 4: New School, New Friends

_**Hey there you guys! Sooo, here is the fourth chapter. Eeep. So, I hope you guys would love it. :D I've been staying out late at night just to write this chapter. Well, as much as I want to write it on my free times at day time… It just does not turn out as good as the ones I write at night. So, I've decided to write these at night. Hmmm… Anyway, I've been working hard on it. So I really hope that it would satisfy you guys. Annnd oh! Sorry for the long wait. I clearly forgot to post this mainly because I have been attending my review classes. Anyway, THANKS FOR THE WAIT!**_

_**Disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN Gakune Alice.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: In a New School Making New Friends<strong>

It took a few days before Mikan's paper were done. She transferred in at Gakuen Alice. It was an exclusive school for the rich and intelligent kids. In addition to that, it was the same school Luna was enrolled into. At first, she hated the idea that she was going to be at the same school as Luna, but after some time of thinking, she found it the perfect idea to put Luna into her rightful place. She thought that it was the best chance she has to show her father that she is greater than Luna in many ways possible. A smirked formed into her lips as she thought about it. For her being home in Japan means competing against her stepmother and stepsister for her father's attention and love.

Upon the days she has to spare until she can finally attend school, she spent it trying her best to avoid her stepmother and her stepsister. But it was mostly her stepmother that she really has the hard time. It seemed like she was trying her best to be 'closer' to her and it annoyed her pretty much. She's like a hawk watching the brunette's every move and asking the maids about where Mikan was off to. It came to a point that she decided to go out without telling anyone in the house where she was headed to. For starters, she herself does not know where she would go. Finally, she just decided on walking around the neighbourhood and reminiscing about the past.

Mikan smiled as she took in a breath of fresh air. She walked around the block and tried to note the difference and smiled in nostalgia as she saw familiar ones. She continued to walk around until she reached a playground. Her smiled widened some more. It was the same playground before. She was really thankful that it didn't change unlike some places around. The place held so many happy and amazing memories for her. She might not remember some but others she could remember really well. The place was really important to her most because it was where she met her childhood friend.

At the thought of her childhood friend, her hand immediately went up to her necklace. She clutch onto it for reassurance. It was the only thing she has left that she can safe guard that he was real, that he even existed. She closed her eyes and sighed. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she looked alert all of a sudden. She then turned around and took off. Her mind was running fast as she thought to herself. She let her mind wonder as her feet kept on moving. If she was not mistaken, he lives near her house… So he must be in the neighbourhood. Once her mind processed it all, she ran as fast as she could until she reached the place that she remembered to be his house. She then slowed down when she see familiar streets and her eyes begun searching for that one house. Finally, she spotted it and to her shock, the house that she once knew so well looked very old and abandoned. Her heart sunk when she saw that and she wondered what other possible ways she could search for him. She took one last look at the house and sighed in defeat before deciding to go back home and after locked herself in her room.

After so many agonizing days of waiting, her papers are finally done and her first day of school came. She woke up really early and ate such little amount of breakfast. After that did she took a short shower and got ready for school. She put on her uniform and dried her hair. She let her hair down for the day and put on a small amount of lip gloss. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She then grabbed her phone and her bag as she hurried down to meet her driver Yamazi. And then, she was off to school.

It was a fifteen minute drive to her school from her house. She entertained herself from listening to some songs. Every now and then she would sing together with the song. Her voice floated softly in the car. It was such a sweet, soft and beautiful voice. In short, it was really really alluring. She smiled to herself, as she continued to pass the time. Soon they arrived at the school. The brunette was impressed once she saw the school. It was such a big Academy, bigger than what she expected really. The place looked neat and very much a comfortable place for a student to learn. Yamazi stopped the car. He went out to open the door for Mikan. The brunette in turn smiled and thanked him. "So, you'll pick me up at four right?" she asked and in reply Yamazi nodded her head. Again she smiled and nodded her head. "Great!" She then turned to make her leave and went inside of the building.

She then immediately went to find the guidance office to get her class schedule. She sighed in relief once she finally found the office. She knocked onto the door before entering. "Good morning, I'm Sakura Mikan," she said. "I'm the new transfer student and I just want to ask about my schedule."

The lady at the room looked up at her and smiled. "Aaah, Miss Sakura Mikan was it?" she asked. She then shuffled through the papers laid onto her desk. It seemed like she was searching for Mikan's paper. It made the brunette groan a little. She found it annoying that the lady was quite disorganized.

Finally after a few minutes of shuffling about, the lady finally found her files. She smiled in triumph. "Here are your schedule, your locker number and locker combination," she said. "And oh, give this to your adviser so he would know what to do." She gave her the files and also gave a short introduction on the new school. She explained what goes on and what she must keep in mind to get out of trouble. Mikan found these really boring, that she just pretended that she was listening even though in reality she was not. "Oooh. I am Ms. Himemiya. Don't be shy and come here to ask for help if you need any, okay?" she said. "Now off you go. Classes are about to start."

The brunette hurried off outside. She was glad to be out of that office. She looked at her paper she have on her hand. She read it as she walked. Once she was done, she searched for the faculty room. She got a little trouble finding it and once she found it she smiled to herself. Once again, she knocked onto the door before entering. She looked around. There were a few teachers that were in there. "Excuse me. Can I please talk to…" she said starting off. She looked at the paper and read the name of her adviser. "Anju Narumi?"

A blond guy who seemed really cheerful and girl-like came forward. "That's me," he said. "You must be the transferee that was assigned to my class."

Mikan nodded her head. She gave him the paper that proves that she was indeed the transferee. He read it and nodded her head. "Sakura Mikan I see," he said with a smile. He then looked at the time before grabbing his things. "Now please follow me Sakura-san." He walked passed her and went out of the faculty room. He turned his head slightly towards her to make sure that she was following behind him. He walked by a few corridors and up a few flight of stairs before finally stopping in front of a classroom. It was room 2-A. He faced the brunette, not opening still the classroom door. "So here is your new classroom. Feel free to talk to me if anything or anyone is bothering you but I'm sure you're going to blend in with them after a while."

She remained silent and not even bothering to answer him. She just stood there looking straight ahead at him with a bored expression. It made Narumi sighed a bit. He then turned his back towards her and opened the door. He motioned for him to follow her inside as he went in. The class was a bit noisy and was not even paying attention even though Narumi was already in front together with Mikan. This made the brunette giggle a bit. It was just like the time when she transferred in her school at America. It amused her a bit.

The teacher, Narumi, then cleared his throat. He greeted the class a 'Good morning' loudly as to get the class' attention. It took him a while before he successfully did like always. "Seeing that I have everyone's attention… I am pleased to tell you that we have a transferee today," he said. Instantly, everyone's eyes were on the brunette. She in turn gave them all her sweet, sweet smile. "Her name is Sakura Mikan and it seems that she came from America."

Mikan's smile got wider when she saw most of her classmates eyes widen in admiration. "Well, I'm Sakura MIkan. Nice meeting you guys. Please do take care of me," she said in pure Japanese. Again, her classmates were shocked. It is after-all seldom to meet someone from America who is very much fluent in Japanese. She let her bubbly and friendly personalities took over as she talked in front. It charmed most of her classmates especially the boys. Her natural beauty is also one of the factors that made her capture almost all the guy's attention. She then let her eyes roam around the room. She scanned every classmate of hers and to her surprise/joy… Luna was one of her classmates. She smirked inwardly. She knew that this would be the start. She would compete against her in everything Luna would do.

She was deep in thought, thinking of ways how to bring her down when, the voice of Narumi called her back into reality. Her attention was called. "Now as for your seat Sakura-san," he said. He thought about it and looked around the room looking for some free seats. He smiled when he found one. "Aaah, you could seat there at the far back."

Mikan looked at where it was. She smiled and nodded her head. It was beside the window and she liked it. She has always like being beside the window. She then slowly made her way to her seat. She placed her bag to the side and looked at her seatmate. She smiled. It was a girl with pink hair. She looked at her and smiled. "Sakura Mikan," she said offering her hand for a handshake. The pink haired girl turned to look at her. She blushed and looked at the brunette a little shock. "U-uhm… Are you talking to me?" she asked her which made Mikan giggle.

"Of course I am talking to you silly," the brunette replied.

The pink haired girl's blush deepened some more. "I… I'm Umenomiya Anna," she said.

"Well, glad to meet you Anna-chan!" she said cheerfully. "That's decided then, since you're the first person I ever met. You'll be my friend. Well… You would be right? Can we be friends?"

The pink hair girl, Anna, smiled and nodded her head. "Of course I will gladly be!" she said.

And thus Mikan and Anna became friends. It was the start of such a beautiful friendship that is to be followed by many. Suddenly, the brunette felt like it wasn't that much bad coming back home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeay! Finished. I hope you guys liked it. Sorry that the storyline is a bit slow! I'll do my best to make it better! Promise you guys! XD<strong>_

_**Anyhow... I'm planning to make Natsume debut for the next chapter! Lol. Hihihihi. Anyway please continue to support it! :)  
><strong>_


	6. Chapter 5: A Fated Meeting

_**Heeeya there people! I am so very sorry for the late update everyone! I'm so busy at school so… Yeah. That's mainly my reason. Anyway, I'm hoping that you would like this chapter that I've made. Eeep. I did my best to make it better than the first chapters. It so happens that I had one bad review from .Reading01. I'll do my best to please all of you guys! So please continue to read and support my fanfic until the end. And all I ask is help me out here and REVIEW please on what you think so I could apply your comments and such. Tell me when I do wrong and what I do good. It really helps. Anyway, thanks a lot! ENJOY!**_

_**DISCLAIMER… I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: A Fated Meeting<strong>_

It has been four months since Mikan Sakura transferred to Gakuen Alice. She has been real close with Anna, who was her first friend upon entering the University, and her cousin Nonoko. The two even introduced her to their friends Yuu Tobita and Kokoro Yume. The friends that she had made helped her a lot in getting accustomed to her new school and her new life. In addition to that they've brought colour to her stay here in Japan.

From the past months that the brunette started schooling at Gakuan Alice, she has maintained such high grades. Of course in doing so, the brunette has been locking herself in her room in her free time to study. She made sure that she does not talk or even socialized with her father, stepsister and stepmother. Well, it was not like she loved to be around their company; in the contrary she hated their company. She hated it a lot. She too, even in her school does not admit and tell her friends that she is in any other way related to Luna. And it seems that the feeling was mutual because Luna did not tell her friends about her.

Finally it was Saturday morning. Mikan Sakura woke up early as usual. She got ready and put on a descent dress. She fixed her hair and made herself presentable. She grabbed her purse and went to their dining room. Unfortunately, her dad and stepmother were already there eating. She did her best not to roll her eyes at them as she entered. She picked the farthest chair away from the both of them. Breakfast was served to her by a maid. She smiled and thanked her before eating.

Breakfast was as usual very uncomfortable. She has to admit that it has been months since she came here and her life changed drastically. The change was so big that for her she may never get used to it. On the contrary, it made her miss her life in America more. She finished her food as quickly as she could and once she was done she stood up, ready to leave. She was on her way out when Izumi stopped her by calling her attention. She faced her father, her face blank as she did. "What is it father?" she said the word father like it was venom in her tongue.

Izumi let that one go. He spoke to her as if she didn't spoke something like that. "Where are you going this early in the morning?" he asked her.

Mikan smiled sweetly at him. "Now father, why are you suddenly asking me that, are you suddenly interested in my life now? Huh?" she asked him

He looked at her sharply. Carly, his new wife, was silent sitting beside him just watching the exchange. "Young lady, I am not going to be treated like that!" he said.

Mikan glared at him. "Then what do you want to be treated, huh?" she asked. "You want respect? Do you even deserve it? You've abandoned mom and me, dad! I mean, I could accept it if you would find someone else to make you happy but that's not even it. You've forgotten me too, along with mom!" Mikan was flushing with anger. Her cheeks were bright red. Her father's eyes widened and also Carly was shocked. She shrugged and looked at the both of them. "I don't know what made you get me from uncle. But one thing is for sure, I would like to return to America and be with him." She then turned around and begun to walk to the door. Just when she was about to reach the door, she turned back and looked at the both of them. Her eyes fiery with angry, hate and all the boiled up emotions she buried deep down. "There's nothing for us to talk about!" she said his voice not screaming, but it was cold and sent chills down the two adults' spines.

She then got into her car and her driver drove her off to the place she asked him to go. She sighed softly and let herself relax and forget about what happened at breakfast. She grabbed her phone and put on her earphones in order to do this, but to no avail, she was too frustrated and mad that she can't help not going back at the earlier events. She wanted to cry then and there. "Why now?" she asked herself "Why now off all the time is her father showing care of her? Why now does he want to know what's going onto her life?" Many questions keep swirling her mind as the drive went on.

Alas, the car stopped. She opened her eyes and looked at the driver. It took her a while to realize that they were at the place. She looked at the window and saw the orphanage. Yes, it is an orphanage. Despite her cold demeanor on the outside, she is a very nice and warm person. She likes to help orphaned kids since she felt like she could relate to them. She thanked her driver before going off. She went to the inquiry section and told them about her appointment. The lady at the counter smiled and welcomed her warmly. She returned the greeting and soon, she was lead to the room where the kids were staying. She was introduced and it took her moments to be welcomed by the kids that soon enough wanted to play with her. She smiled and laughed as she did.

Upon her time with the kids, she excused herself and stood up to make a call. It was for the delivery of the foods she ordered for the kids. She was making a call when she spotted a kid sitting silently at the corner and playing alone. She tilted her head to the side. After the call and making sure that everything was alright, she made her way to the kid. She grabbed some toys on her way and greeted the kid cheerfully. "Hello there," she said warmly and doing her best not to scare the kid off. "What's your name?"

The kid just looked up at him. He tilted his head to the side. He was cute and his silver hair suited him so well. "Youchi," he said plainly after a while. "My name is Youchi."

Mikan smiled and nodded her head. "Nice to meet you Youchi-kun. I'm Mikan-nee," she said. "Can I play with you?" The small kid thought about it for a while. He took his time thinking that it made Mikan think that he might reject her offer since he has been playing alone all this time. In her relief, he didn't. He nodded his head but kept on playing with the toys he already has She smiled and sat in front of him. "Can I ask you something Youchi-kun? Why are you playing all by yourself?" she asked.

Youchi didn't look up at her when she asked that. He just continued playing but quietly answered her question. "I... I'm waiting for me Natsu-nii," he said softly. The way he spoke was too soft that Mikan almost didn't hear him. She needed to lean forward to the silver haired kid to just hear his soft voice. She thought about it, wondering who this Natsu-nii he was talking about. But she could already tell that they were close since he is waiting for him and preferring to play alone and wait for him patiently.

"Then you don't mind if I accompany you while you wait for you Natsu-nii right?" she asked.

Youchi nodded his head in answer. Mikan smiled and did her best to accompany the small introverted child. She smiled slightly.

The brunette smiled. Soon it was time for lunch and Youchi is still waiting patiently for his onii-san. Mikan was a bit reluctant to leave the small kid. But of course she has to for a while. She excused herself as she got ready as he food came and she helped in distributing it to the kids. Then after, she took one food package and a drink as she went to Youchi. She smiled slightly. "How about onee-san keep you company for a while while your onii-san isn't here yet?" She said to the child.

Youchi quietly nodded his head and thanked her for the food. He nibbled slightly a bit shy at first but later on, he ate the food like there was so hungry. Mikan giggled as she took a tissue from her bag and wiped Youchi's place clean. She smiled. The day contined on and soon, it was the children's nap time. Mikan helped in tucking the children and helping them fall asleep by readi a story. Everyone slept... except for Youchi.

The brunette saw him still up and sighed softly. She then looked at the child. "Hey Youchi-kun," she said. "You're not yet sleepy?"

The silver haired boy looked up at her and shock his head. But even as he did that, Mikan can tell that he was sleepy. She sighed softly and pulled the small child to her. "It's alright Youchi," she said softly. "Onee-chan would wake you up when your onii-san comes."

Youchi shook his head still trying to fight his sleepiness. It took a while before finally sleep won and moments later he was sleeping in Mikan's arms. He slept peacefully which caused Mikan to smile. Once the teenager thought that he was already sound asleep, she fixed him to lie down with the other kids.

Not long after that, Mikan was watching the little kids sleep. She felt a wave of tiredness rush over her. She sighed softly and was about to give into sleep when suddenly the door opened. She sat up straight wide awake. A nun from the orphanage went in first followed by a guy. The guys was handsome. His features were perfect, the shape of his far and even the built of his body as he stood there. His raven hair was messy, some were up and some where down onto his face and others fall on his eyes. Oh his wonderful eyes! It seemed that it was pulling Mikan in that Mikan can't help but stare straight at him. But that's not the only thing that caught her attention, his eyes were familiar... those bloodshot red eyes of his.

It was only when the guy looked away did Mikan finally remembered to breath. She blushed slightly as she looked down. As she did, she caught a few words of exchange between the two. She then looked up when she noticed that they were talking about her. She blushed as she offered a hand for a handshake. "Sakura Mikan," she said.

The raven boy just looked at her and didn't took her outstretched hand. "Hyuuga Natsume," he said in reply.

Mikan blushed. She awkwardly pulled her hand back. She smiled slightly and remembered about Youchi. She brightened up. "Aah, right!" She said as she went to wake up the small child as she promised.

Youchi was still a bit sleepy. He cutely rubbed his eyes off of sleep. His eyes brightened and he grinned when he saw Natsume. He run towards the male teen. "Natsu-nii!" He said, delight was clearly evident on his voice. Mikan smiled as he approached the two.

"Aah... Do that is your Natsu-nii," she said smiling.

The small child looked up at her and smiled. His smile was more cheerful that a while ago and it made Mikan's smile brightened as well. "Aaah, he must be really special to make you smile like that." She then turned to Natsume. "Did you know that he's been waiting for you since a hike ago? He won't even play with the other kids just because of that," she said to the guy.

In turn Natsume just shrugged and muttered a 'Hn,' in reply.

Mikan pouted a bit since she was just being friendly. And suddenly as she did so her eyes widened. It felt like the same thing happened from a distant past. She frowned a bit as she pulled back a bit and looked at the guy. She looked straight at the guy's eyes. This time she looked closely and somehow she felt like that she knew him. His alluring red orbs seemed familiar to her.

"Hey, have we met before?" She asked.

Natsume shrugged. "I don't remember seeing you before," he said simply.

Mikan pouted as she tried to think hard but as she did, her head started throbbing hard. She groaned a bit and touched her forehead. Her frowned deepened. "I must have mistaken you for someone else," she said simply. The brunette then dismissed the topic and so does the raven teen. She then looked down at her watch an smiled seeing that she still has some free time to spare. She turned her attention to Youchi. "So what do you want to do?" She asked. "Since onee-chan and onii-san are the only ones you can play with now."

Youchi thought about it. He looked at Natsume and smiled slightly. He then leaned forward and tugged onto him to go down. He whispered something to him which caused Natsume to smirk at the brunette as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. Mikan titled her head to the side a bit curious but didn't said a thing. She just remained quiet.

Moments later, the two finished talking. The brunette still looked at them with those curious eyes. "What was it?" She asked not being able to contain her curiosity.

The small kid looked at her and smiled slightly. "I want to play outside," he said simply.

And just like that the three went out to get some fresh air. Mikan sighed happily to be able to take in some air. "So what do you want to do?" She asked. Just as soon as she asked that, the small kid told her everything he wanted them to play and she did her best to keep up. The two teenagers answered every demand Youchi has. Even so, they had fun as they played together. Somehow, Natsume even warmed up with Mikan. They would exchange a few words every now and then.

Soon, the time for Mikan to leave came. The other kids were still sleeping then. She bid her farewell to Natsume and Youchi as she promised to the small child that she would definitely come back next Sunday. On the ride back home, Mikan was smiling reminiscing everything that she has done at the orphanage today.

Moments later she was at home. And her bright smile disappeared as she put on a facade. She just acted tough and like a bitch at home specially at her step-mom and step-sister.

Mikan went straight to her room. She let out a soft sigh. She then went to take a bath and let herself just soak there alone with her thoughts. She closed her eyes, and as soon as she did a few memories from the past came by.

She let herself be engulfed in it. Thinking back, her past seemed more beautiful and more peaceful that it is now. There were a few dramas and her heart wasn't full of angst and confusion. Her life was really different. If she thought about it, she wouldn't think that she would end up like this hating his dad. She wasn't really that kind of person to hate but it seemed that bad experiences can really change a person.

It took the brunette almost half an hour just like that. Finally, she decided to get out of the bath. She dried herself and put on her night clothes. She just went straight to bed like always. It seemed she got used to not eating dinner ever since she came back from America.

For a moment, she just stared straight at the ceiling. Her mind traveled from past to present and sometimes wondering what the future hold for her. Alas, sleep came and visited her. Slowly her eyes closed and soon enough she was in dream land...

There was darkness all around. It was an abyssis of darkness, never ending. The brunette walked around and around trying to find some light but to no avail she could not. Suddenly, her heart was overcomed with a sadness. Fear clouded her mind. She started to panic. She started to run around the place like a crazy person. She ran fast and wild. Finally, she run out of breath. Her phased slowed down and she was breathing hard as she came into a stop. Her heart was beating fast, either from the sudden burst of energy that she lost or due to fear that she was feeling... Perhaps it was both. Her legs woobled causing her to fall down butt first. She winced a bit feeling the impact.

The brunette stayed like that for a while. She closed her eyes and tried to relax and steady her heart beat. It took her a while to do so but once she did, a small burst of light appeared a few distance away from her. She looked at it feeling a mixture of emotions burst into her chest. She was relief that finally, she could see light emiting from somewhere that might lead her to a brighter place. And then there was fear. She feared that the light would lead her to something more sinister than this place. She shivered a bit at the thought.

Although she is experiencing such conflicting feelings and emotions, she gathered all the courage that she has left. She willed herself to stood up, and taking in a few deep breaths to steady herself. Mentally, she counted from one to ten and once she did so, she started to move towards the light. As she moved closer and closer, she could make out two figures. She tried to look closer from the distance but to no avail she couldn't recognize who they were. She moved closer and her eyes were filled with joy once she saw who they were. It was her parents. Tears started to pool her large brown eyes. She run to them but as she did, they both disappeared... and so does the light. After a while, the light reappeared behind her. When she turned around, it was her dad and his new wife. Her heart ached as she just stood there and watched as both walked away from her.

Her tears finally spilled down. She run after them, crying as she did. She run as fast as she could to keep up only to trip and fall down on the cold hard floor. She whimpered in pain. Staying like that, she curled herself into a ball and cried her heart out. Hours passed by... or was it only monutes? She didn't know. She was lost in her broken heart and her own sorrow that when she felt a warm hand touch her hand she shuddered. Slowly, she looked up to see who it was. Her loud cries became soft as she did. She felt belongness and acceptance. It didn't took long to make herself calm. She went silent and just look straight at those welcoming eyes. The brunette then tried to look at his face. But it was blury. Only his red blood shoot eyes were visible and clear to her. She called to him and she could see the guy smile slightly at her. "I'm here, it's going to be alright," he said to her. And instantly as he said that, she let out a sigh of relief. Finally, someone was willing to protect her. She didn't care if she couldn't see his face. The emotions that those eyes look her upon was so heart warming that made her want to believe everything he says is true. It just gave her hope that maybe someone is really out there looking for her, ready to protect and love her. She'll someday meet the owner of those eyes... those crimson red eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys! Thank you for reading this! It is greatly appreciated. Please do leave some Reviews and I'm sure to read them and improve my writing for you! :)<strong>_

_**~BrokennDoll**_


	7. Chapter 6: Of Dreams and Parties

_**Uhm, so hey there you guys! Did you missed me? Lol! So sorry for the late updates recently. I was actually been busy with my studies since I was a graduating student. But not to worry! It is actually summer vacation right now and I'll do my best to update here as much as I can. I promise to continue this one unlike the other fanfic I have. I hope you guys would continue to support my fanfic! Anyway, how are you guys liking the plot so far? I hope you guys would love it. PLEASE REVIEWE! It's all I ask! **_

_**DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Of Dreams and Parties<strong>

There was darkness all around. It was an abyss of darkness, never ending. The brunette walked around and around trying to find some light but to no avail she could not. Suddenly, her heart was overcome with so much sadness. Fear clouded her mind. She started to panic. She looked down to see her hands but instead, she saw nothing but black. Taking in a deep breath, she tried to swallow the fear. Slowly, she let herself move from the spot. At first she took unsure baby steps but as soon as the fear came back, her light steps became frantic... quick. And soon, she was pretty much running for her life. It seemed that she was running away from something... something unknown.

She continued running and running. She runs as if her life depended on it. But as much as she did it seemed like she wasn't even getting away from that place. It was as if she was stuck their unmoving. Or was it just her? Of course her senses were jumbled up. She couldn't hear anything but her own breathing. And her eyesight was clouded with black. At last, after a few moments of exhausting herself from all the running, she collapsed unmoving. Tears started to fall down from her eyes. Her heart was pounding loudly and soon she couldn't do anything but cry. She kept on crying and crying. Her cries grew louder as time passes by. For a few moments, all she could hear was her own voice and crying.

In the middle of it all, a light appeared not so far from her. It started out as a single dot and then it grew. She looked up to see what it was. A feeling of relief washed over her and soon she was calming herself down. Slowly, her strength came back and she pulled herself up. She just stared at it for a moment before slowly but surely going to the light. She looked closely at the light and she could make out that someone was standing by it. It seemed that someone was waiting for her. Again, she could feel her heart beating fast... maybe from anticipation as to who was waiting there to welcome her. She moved closer and closer. As she did so, the silhouette became clearer and clearer, although the face was covered and blurry. Pretty soon she was face to face with the person. But even so, she couldn't see the person's face. She felt him smile at her. His hand reached out and caresses her cheek. "Find me Mikan," he said. "Find me." The voice was familiar to hers. It was her childhood friend's. She then looked up once more. Her hazel brown eyes were met with those crimson ones. She took in a breath and was about to ask something when suddenly she awoke.

Mikan was breathing fast and she was sweating. She stared at the ceiling for quite some time before finally sitting up. She put a hand on her forehead and tried to remember her dream. It was odd since she has been dreaming of almost the same dream over and over again for the past few days. She took a moment to breath before sighing softly as she thought what the meaning of the dream was. Closing her eyes she let out a sigh. "I am looking for you," she said softly to no one in particular. She stayed like that for a while before finally opening her eyes and she looked at the time. Composing herself, she stood up and did her morning routine. And before she got out of her room, she put on her facade.

She arrived at the academy early as usual. It has always been a habit of hers to come to school early. She never really figured out the reason for this. Maybe it was just she liked to take small walks around or was it to have some time for herself before class start. There is also that possibility that she just wanted this time to relax and take in her surroundings. Whichever the reason was, she didn't mind at all. All she ever knows as that she like to have walks around the area.

Alas, the brunette came to a stop. She, by now, is at a secluded area at the school. The surroundings were peaceful and not a lot people came by here. For her it was the perfect place and not to mention that a beautiful cherry blossom tree was planted there. She smiled slightly, for a moment her facade dropping since she was all alone. Letting out a soft sigh, she went towards the tree and sat under its shade. She opened a book she brought and was quickly brought to a world of her own. She was immersed in the book that unknown to her someone else was taking refugee at the cherry blossom tree. She was so engulfed that she was careless enough not to sense the immense stare that the person was giving her. The brunette was clearly being watched with amused eyes although she didn't notice.

Pretty soon classes started. Everyone was in their classes. The academy seemed so peaceful. And for once, Mikan wished that it would stay that way. She was dazed, not really listening to the teacher in front and clearly, she was occupied with thoughts so far related from school. She was staring at the window her mind floating elsewhere. And then just suddenly she had the urge to scan the faces of her classmates. She had not done so and she, in fact, doesn't know much about her classmates. Come to think of it, the only ones she knew was her two friends and of course her step-sister.

Mikan started from the very front. She examined each and every one of her classmates' features. At first, she was very much pleased and felt a bit excited but as time pass she found herself being more bored that before. Besides that, it seemed that there wasn't anyone interesting in their class. She was about to return to what she was originally doing when suddenly she saw those eyes. Crimson in colour and held those intensity. But what shocked her most is that she saw the shadow of her childhood friend before she averted her eyes somewhere. She took her a moment to realize what just happened. She calmed herself down first before looking at the direction again. She could feel her heart skipped a bit. She wasn't mistaken, it was crimson eyes she saw and those crimson eyes are staring straight at her.

Immediately she felt herself being pulled into oblivion. Her blush deepened a bit and she was powerless under his gaze. She felt a heavy pang when she looked carefully at the owner of those crimson eyes. She continued to hold his stare a bit curious at first and some confusion lingering on. 'What was the meaning of it?' she wondered to herself. As time passed by and the two of them continued to stare at each other, she could feel her cheeks heating up. She blushed lightly before looking away and trying to pretend that she was listening at the lessons.

For the pass five minutes, she found herself listening to the lesson. But after a while her mind started to go wonder once more. She was thinking about what happened earlier. She has been attending this academy for quite some time now but she didn't even notice that she was classmates with Natsume. And to top it off, she felt like she has met him way back their meeting at the orphanage. She sighed a bit feeling confused. A lot of questions ran through her mind. She thought about the similarities between them and the warmth that she felt when they were together. And then, she couldn't miss the fact that he has the same color of eyes as her childhood friend.

Her train of thoughts was broken when the bell rang signalling for the end of the morning classes. She let out a soft sigh and gathered her things before deciding to make her way towards her two friends. Just then, everyone from the room was stopped when Luna cleared her throat and asked everyone to go back to their seats. Mikan found herself rolling her eyes and instead of staying, she went to Anna and Nonoko. "I'll meet you guys later," she said before disappearing out of the classroom. Moments later she was followed by someone else.

Luna didn't mind at all when Mikan went out instead of staying. It's not like she cared for her or anything. But what she didn't anticipate was when her crush Natsume Hyuuga went out soon after. She went over to stop him but to no avail he didn't changed his mind. Amidst that, Luna composed herself. She cleared her throat and everyone was looking at her. She is after all one of the richest in their classroom. And not only that, her clique is one of the most sought after. Not to mention that she is the head cheerleader. In short, almost everyone bow down to her.

"As I was saying, this weekend I would be holding the annual party I hold every year," she said with a smirk on her face. "Of course each and every one of you is invited. It would be held at our house and the party would start at 6 sharp. I'll be counting on you guys to attend then." And after her little announcement, she left followed by her buddies. Everyone in class screamed and was happy. It was after all known to them that Luna Yukihara hold the most wicked party in town. Joyous chitchat was heard everywhere and it seemed like the whole school was buzzing about the so called party.

Anna and Nonoko were giggling. They were talking animatedly at what they would be wearing at the party. It seemed that they were as excited as everyone else. They then went to the cafeteria and sure enough their friend Mikan was there. She was all alone and was reading a book peacefully when they arrived. The brunette looked up and she raised an eyebrow at the excited looks of her friends. "Now what did the oaf said that made you two look like that?" she asked.

Anna sighed and shook her head. "Come on Mikan, Luna is not an oaf," she said which earned her another raised eyebrow from her brunette friend. "Alright alright, I admit... she is a bitch but look on the bright side! She's rich and is going to have a party this weekend at their house! Everyone's invited!"

Mikan nearly choke when she heard that. "Party at their house?!" she said.

"Yup! Isn't that wonderful?!" come in Nonoko. She thought that Mikan's reaction was because she was as excited as the two of them were. Oh how wrong was she!

"Everyone is invited you say?" she asked and hummed. "So are you two going?"

The two cousins beamed and nodded their head. "Of course! We couldn't pass such an invitation." They both said at the same time.

That made Mikan giggled a bit. "What time is the party? Let's all get ready together?" The two girls nodded and they all agreed to meet each other at 3 o'clock sharp by the mall. After which, the two cousins went back to their animated talking whilst Mikan continued reading her books as she ate her lunch. After she finished, she excused herself to her two friends saying that she needed to go to the library which she does needed to do seeing that she needed to return that book she borrowed.

Arriving at the library, there weren't really so many people there. In fact it seemed like she was the only one there and the librarian. She moved towards the desk and returned the book before going to the aisles to look for something interesting and worth her time to read. She moved slowly from aisle to aisle reading the titles of the book. It took her a while to finally pick something. And when she did, it was too far from her reach. She sighed softly as she tried and tried but to no avail, her height just wouldn't let her. She was on the verge of reaching for the said book when suddenly someone from behind her got it for her. She turned around a bit shocked and her heart skipped a bit when she saw who it was.

It was none other than Natsume Hyuga himself. He silently gave her the book. Shyly, Mikan took it and she smiled a bit. "Thank you," she said and she looked up at him. Crimson and hazel met. She could feel herself blushing. A bit embarrassed at the situation she was in, she cleared her throat and hugged the book. She then shifted her gaze, away from his intense crimson ones that seemed to captivate her and pull her into oblivion. She tried to rack her brain for something smart to talk about... anything just to get her away from this awkward position.

"So... are you going at Luna's party this weekend?" she asked. And after she did she mentally slapped herself for asking such a question.

Natsume was calm unlike her. He then placed his hands deep inside his pocket as he hummed. His eyes were unwavering and still looking at her. "Hn, maybe," he said. And then his mouth curved into a smirk. Slowly, he moved closer to her. "And you? Are you going?"

Mikan took in a breath when she felt that he moved closer to her. She looked towards him but realized that it was a bad idea and so she once more shifted her gaze. "I am, I promised my friends," she said.

Receiving her reply, Natsume smirked. He moved closer to her and Mikan took a step back until her back was on the shelf and she was imprisoned in his arms. His smirk didn't leave his face as he moved closer and closer. Mikan's eyes widened. Her cheeks were flushing a dangerous color of red. She held her breath and hoped that he wouldn't do what she thought he was going to do. His face moved closer to hers until it was a breath away. And then he stopped and looked straight at her face. "You... are interesting," he said before falling back and leaving her all alone there flustered.

Mikan watched as the raven haired guy left. And once she was sure that he was away, she finally released the breath that she was holding. She let out a soft sigh of relief and her body collapsed on the hard floor. Her heart was beating so fast and her breath was irregular. It took her quite a while before she finally composed herself. She let herself calm down before going back to the desk and checking out the book that was on her hand.

For the rest of the week, the school was buzzing like crazy. Especially that the day for the most anticipated party of the year is finally nearing. Everyone was so excited. People were talking everywhere on what they would be wearing. It seemed like everyone was so concentrated on it that they cared less for their studies. It seemed like classes were shoved way back on their priority list. The only talk going on around was about the party. And alas, the day itself came.

Mikan left the house earlier that the said time she would meet up with her friends. She was just to annoyed to stay there anymore minute. It was hectic. The maids were running here and there and she could hear the voice of Luna screeching on the top of her lungs. The girl was shouting directions at everyone and Mikan was having headaches because of it. Really, what is wrong with her father for taking in such a thing? She let out a sigh. Pretty soon, she arrived at the mall and decided to do some looking around while she waited for the time to come to meet with her friends. It let her take her mind of things.

Hours passed by and finally, she met up with her two friends. They went from shop to shop looking for the perfect dress. It took them a while and when they did, it was the perfect dress of all. Once they purchased their clothes, they went to have their hair and make-up done. They just had it simple and more natural than others. Their preparation took quite some time but once they finished it was worth the wait. Before they realized it past six came. Anna and Nonoko panicked since they were late while Mikan just laughed it off saying that it is alright. She managed to calm down her two friends and soon they were on their way.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>So that's it for the sixth chapter. Please tell me what you think! All I ask is a REVIEW! Thank you everyone. I promise to update as fast as I can. :)<span>_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	8. Chapter 7: That Kiss Those Memories

_**Hey there! So here is another chapter of Breaking Free. I hope you guys would like it! Also, I am trying my best to update as soon as I can seeing that I still have time to do so. I'll try my best to finish a few more chapter before school officially starts. I hope you guys would continue to support my fanfic! And please see to it that you review my work. I really need your advise on such things. If you guys think of something that would help this fic to be better please do say so. Thank you again for all the support!**_

_**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: That Kiss; Those Memories<strong>

The party has already started. The house was full of people from the academy. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Who wouldn't enjoy such a party? The ballroom of the mansion was turned so it looked like a disco. Not only that but the whole house was also decorated pretty well. Even the pool outside was decorated pretty well. Everyone was all over the house and the people were out of control. Everyone was enjoying themselves... well except for one.

Natsume Hyuuga has this huge frown that is plastered on his handsome face. He glared at his friends and wondered to himself how he ended up in this party once more. Letting out a huge sigh he sunk into the couch and just watched his friends flirt with whoever they let their eyes land on. He shook his head and begun to stand up. If it weren't for his friends he wouldn't even be here. He would just much prefer to be in his own house and be inside the solstice of his peaceful room. He tried to sneak away from his friends in order to find some place in this damn house that would give him some peace and quiet.

It was actually easy to sneak away from his friends seeing that they were busy. He looked around and was about to go somewhere when his arm was grabbed by someone. He let out a frustrated groan. Now what? He then turned around and immediately regretted it. "I was looking for you Natsume-kun!" came the high pitched voice of Luna. She moved closer to him and batted her eyelashes. "I was afraid that you wouldn't come. But thank God you did!"

Natsume glared at the said girl with all his might. He tried to get away from her grasp. "Stay away from me," he said harshly. Although that's the case, the said girl didn't flitch at the coldness of the raven haired boy. Instead she tried more so to flirt with him. She touched his chest and drew circles around it as she clung to his arm.

The unfortunate boy groaned some more. His glare darkened as he tried to tear his arm away from her. He would do anything within his power to get away from her. He wished that somehow a miracle would happen. And just then, the door opened with a bang. The loud music stopped and everyone seemed frozen. Alas, the blond girl that was hanging onto him detached herself. Her face showed annoyance as she straightened out to look who it was. Everyone seemed to part. They were all looking at the intruder, their mouths agape. There in front of them stood three beautiful ladies.

Mikan smiled slightly to herself. Her hair was down and it was curled naturally. She wore light make-up and her dress was just right. It fell onto her knees beautifully and it even hugged her curves. She has her head help up high. Every being of her oozing with confidence and she walk as if she owned the place. Her two friends followed her a bit shyly although they were as astonishing as her. The brunette looked back at them. "It's alright," she said. "Now go and have fun. You two look beautiful." And after that, she left her two friends to enjoy the party.

The brunette's eyes roam the room. She was looking for a certain someone and when she finally found that person, she smirked. Slowly and elegantly, she made her way to that person. Moments later, she came face to face with Luna. Her smirk grew when she saw who was with her. She then looked at Luna from head to toe before looking at the blond straight on her eyes. "Nice party you got here," she said with that confident tone of hers.

Luna was annoyed as hell. The party was going pretty well. Her night was starting to get better as well and then this happened. She glared straight at Mikan who continued to smirk at her. She was pretty much frustrated. "Well what did you expect? Mom and dad agreed and they even let me hire the best," she said.

Mikan only shook her head at Luna's answer. She even found herself laughing at it. "Aaah... You mean your mom agreed and she just twisted poor old Izumi Yukihara's mind to give you the money and even let you turn this place upside down," she said. Her face turned to a smug look.

"You little bitch," said Luna. She then brought her hand up. And with one swift motion, she then aimed for Mikan's cheeks.

The brunette caught Luna's hand. Her eyes were shining dangerously. Although her smirk wasn't leaving her face, one could see how serious the young lass is. "Don't you ever dare lay a finger on me," she said to her. She then leaned forward, her lips near Luna's ear. "For all you know, I'll do anything to overpower you." And with that, she released her hand and moved back. A fake smile came over her face. "Oh well, thank for the invitation... Koizumi-san." Turning onto her heels, she came face to face with Natsume. She stared at him for a while before letting herself disappear from the crowd.

Mikan sighed softly once she was sure that Luna wouldn't be able to see her. Honestly, she was a bit ashamed at herself when she acted like a bitch in front of Natsume. Somehow, she could feel the effect he has on her. Composing herself, she then decided to look for her two friends. Music was blasting everyone and she was a bit dazed because of the party lights. But of course that didn't bother her. She has after all been a party girl at America. She spent days partying with her friends so she didn't have a hard time moving with the crowd.

In the middle of her hunt, she spotted her two friends by the dance floor. She smiled seeing them enjoying themselves and decided not to bother them. She was about to get out of the dance floor when a guy she didn't know asked her to dance with him. Seeing that it wouldn't really harm anyone, she agreed. They started off dancing innocently, but as the music changed their innocent dancing turned so much more. At the corner of her eye, she saw Luna looking at her. She then found herself smirking and moved in dancing more seductively with the unknown guy. But in the middle of their dancing, she was grabbed by someone else. She was about to complain but then her hazel orbs clashed with crimson.

Mikan's eyes widened when she saw who just stole her from her former partner. It was Natsume. It took her a moment to compose herself. But when she did, she glanced at Luna who has this shocked expression on her face. The shock on the blonde's face turned into frustration, jealousy and then full range. It only took Mikan a while to put two on two together. Her face was then adorned with her knowing smirk and she moved in closer to Natsume. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his arms and she moved her body in rhythm with his.

The two danced together suggestively for quite some time. Formerly, Mikan decided to use Natsume just to get under Luna's skin. She was supposed to pull away from him after Luna turned around and trudged away. But she was so drowned to him that she couldn't help but stay and just dance with him. It didn't help that his eyes were so alluring. It seemed that he was pulling her... pulling her towards him. It took so much of Mikan's will power to put her hand on his chest and with all her power push him away from her. After which, she just turned around and left him there hanging. H

Mikan run away from the dance hall after that. She was breathing so hard and her cheeks were flushed. Natsume... he has that effect on her. She doesn't know what he was doing to her. He just makes her loss her resolve. She sighed softly and shook her head. Her hand then came up to her neck touching the necklace that was placed there. Finding the comfort of it around her neck she sighed in relief. Slowly, her mind cleared up and she found herself abandoning the party and going straight to her room.

Once she reached the comfort of her own room, she smiled slightly. Her facade already left her. She then looked at the clock. It was only 10 in the evening, and it is so early to retire from such a wild party from downstairs. But she didn't care, she just want to rest. She then went to her bathroom and decided to take a bath for a few seconds and then she changed into her night clothes. She was on the process of combing her hair when she heard her door open.

Assuming that it was one of the maids, she waved her hand. "I don't need anything. Just don't let other people go in this room. I would like to have some peace and quiet," she said not turning around. She waited for the "person" to go out but she didn't hear the door open or close once more. Instead, she heard footsteps nearing her. She sighed softly and turned around ready to say something to ward off whoever it was but she stopped. Her mouth was again.

There standing in front of her was Natsume Hyuuga. Her eyes widened and it seemed like she was frozen to the spot. "Wha-what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I followed you," he said simply.

Mikan's eyes widened. She then pursed her lips and looked away. "Why?" she asked not looking at him. Her heart was beating so fast and she could feel her cheeks heating up. "Why did you follow me?"

Natsume didn't answer her right away. He then moved closer to her. Mikan's heart skipped a bit. And she found herself tensing a bit. Soon, Natsume was so closer to her. She was tempted to look at him but refrained herself from doing so. For a moment, the two of them stayed like that. And then, she could feel Natsume move. He brought up his hand and grabbed her chin. Gently, he made her look at him. By now Mikan was sure that she was flushing bright red. "I just found myself do so," he said softly. His eyes then fell on the necklace she was wearing before looking back at her eyes. "Besides you interest me."

Mikan remained quiet. She just stared up at him. Somehow she couldn't find her voice. 'Was she really hearing right?' she asked herself. 'Did he just say she interest him?' She cleared her throat and cocked her head up as she tried to fight the urge of just submitting to him. "I interest you? Maybe it's because I came from the States," she said. "Besides... Aren't you wondering what I am doing here?"

Natsume chuckled and just shook his head. "I was about to... But then again maybe I already know that answer," he said. Mikan was about to retort something smart but she was silence when a pair of hot warm lips came crushing down onto hers. Her eyes widened. At first she struggled but feeling him move his lips against her, she finally succumbed.

Slowly but surely, Mikan started to close her eyes. She tilted her head to the side and kissed him back. Her mind was blank and she kinda felt jelly. She could feel his arms wrapping themselves around her waist and her arms around his neck. They shared a hot steamy kiss. And Mikan was surely lost in it. She sighed softly in their kiss. He seemed so familiar. Every being of him felt familiar to her. The kiss lasted for a moment and when the two of them parted, they were breathing hard.

After a minute, Natsume once more leaned onto her. She claimed her lips once more and Mikan couldn't do anything but succumbed to the kiss. His lips, they were so intoxicating. It was pretty hard to resist. He tilted his head to the side and deepened their kiss which earned him to hear Mikan moan. She felt like she was into oblivion. Kissing him was bliss. And when they parted this time, her mind was foggy. Her eyes were clouded, like she was in a dream. She was only awakened when she heard Natsume speak once more. "I know who you are," he said and as soon as he spoke those words he was gone from her room.

"What do you mean?" she asked when she finally snapped only to find him going out. She groaned and went after him. He saw his back and then he was gone and was engulfed within the sea of party goers. She sighed. "What do you mean when you said you know who I am?" she asked mostly to herself.

Returning to her room, she touched her lips and felt herself blush once more. That was her first kiss. And he took it. Her heart skipped a bit. A total stranger that she just met a few days ago just stole her first kiss and she didn't even mind. Although, now that she thought about it, Natsume does not feel anything like a stranger. She sighed softly to herself and decided to just drop the topic off. Closing the lights, she went to her bed and tried to get some sleep.

Sleeping that night became an issue for Mikan. She couldn't help but not think about Natsume. No matter how hard she tried to shift her train of thoughts, it would always come back to Natsume and that kiss. Tossing and turning on her bed, she tried to get some sleep. It took her hours to finally get it. And when she did, she found herself dreaming of the past.

_**`~Flashback/Dream**_

_Mikan was crying under the shade of a Sakura tree. She was all alone and she hugged her knee as she continued to cry. Suddenly out of nowhere a guy around her age appeared. She looked up and momentarily her crying stopped. She stared at the guy in front of her curiously. There in front of her a black haired guy with crimson eyes was looking at her. He has this mean expression on his face. And then, he spoke. "What are you doing there crying all alone?" he asked. His voice was cold which sent shivers down Mikan's spine._

_Instead of stopping her crying for the better, the young child just continued to cry. She was scared by that mean look of the guy and the coldness of his voice. "Oi, oi! Will you stop crying? Why are you even crying?" he said once more._

"_My... my mommy... She... she... she died!" the young Mikan answered as she continued to cry. _

_The young boy sighed softly to himself as he looked at the young girl in front of her. He then came closer to her. Silence engulfs the two kids. The only thing that they were hearing was their breathing and the soft cries of the little girl. The boy sighed softly and he then reached out to touch her hand. "That's all right. It's not like your father died too right?" he said. "Besides it doesn't mean that your mom died she wouldn't be looking after you anymore." _

_The little girl looked up at him. "Wha-what do you mean?" she asked him. Her voice was a bit shaky from all the crying._

"_My mom said that when someone dies, they became the stars up there so that they could continue to look after us," he said. _

"_Really?" she asked softly. _

"_Yes, really," he said. "Well, that was what my mom told me when my grandfather died. We were so close and I was as sad as you when he did."_

_Mikan then looked up at the sky and she sighed softly. She has calmed down a bit thanks to the other kid. She then wiped her tears away. "Then if that's the case I should just smile like always for my mom right?" she asked him. _

_The raven haired kid nodded his head. He ruffled her hair and smirked a bit. "I think you better do that," he said. "You look like an idiot when you cry."_

_The young girl huffed. She then crossed her arms and she held her head up high. "I do not look like an idiot!" she said. "Besides, I am not an idiot! I am smart you know."_

"_Well, let me rephrase that then," said the boy as he chuckled. "You look ugly when you cry." _

"_I am not ugly!" said the young girl. She then stood up and went after the boy. They played together after that. For the young Mikan, the boy helped him. And her mind drifted off away from her mother's death. She felt thankful and most importantly happy. She might have lost her mom, but she has gained a new friend._

_The scene changed after that. Mikan this time was in the play ground. She was by the sand box and was playing. Again, that raven haired boy appeared. As soon as she saw the boy, her features brightened and a silly smile was plastered on her lips. She waved her hands at the boy. "Nat-kun!" she called. "What took you so long? I was waiting! I thought you wouldn't show up and play with me anymore."_

"_It might have crossed my mind," teased the raven haired boy. _

"_Meanie!" she said as a cute little pout replaced the huge smile on her face. _

"_Oh well," he said as he sat next to her. The two of them played happily together like the first time they met. They would often meet up at the park and play until nightfall was coming. The two children spent time together like it was one of the most special things that they needed to do. Their friendship was beautiful... so innocent. _

_Amidst their playing, the young girl looks up. Her cheeks were flushing as she stared at her friend. She watched him for some time and when the young boy notice the stare that her friend was giving him, he too look up. Their eyes meet and the young girl flushed a deeper shade of red. "Hey Nat-kun," she said after a while. _

"_Yeah?" answered the raven haired boy. _

"_Promise me we'll stay best friends forever and ever," said the girl. _

_Nat-kun stared at her. His expression changed a bit. "What are you going on about now?" he asked. _

"_Just promise me please?" she said. Her eyes glistening with resolve which only made the young boy sigh and give in to his friend's desire. "Alright I promise." _

_Beaming, the young Mikan brought up her pinky finger. "Pinky promise?" she asked. _

_The young boy smiled and he curled his pinky over hers. "Pinky promise," he replied. _

_Again the scene changed. This time the two children were by the swings. They were happily talking. Well, at least one of them was trying her best to be happy. The young brunette sighed softly as she tried her hardest not to cry. Really, if her father thought it was best for her then why of all the days he would choose this one to drop the bomb and suddenly inform her of marriage to another woman? Again she sighed as she sat there by the swings. He friend noticed this and he looked at her. "What is it this time?" he asked. _

"_It's my dad," she said as she looked up at the sky. "He thought that the best birthday gift is to announce that he is officially engaged once more. He even brought the woman and her child at home."_

_The young boy sighed as well and shook his head. "Maybe he thought it's best for you to have a mother figure?" he said. _

_Mikan looked at him and shook her head. "You know pretty well I don't want another mother," she said. "Argh, this is the worst birthday ever." _

_The raven haired boy just shook his head. He then stood up and went to her. "Well, close your eyes," he said. _

"_What? Why?" the young lass asked. _

"_Just do as I ask," he said. The young brunette girl hesitated for a while. But thinking that it wouldn't hurt and that she could very much trust him with all her heart, she slowly closed her eyes. Her heart was beating so fast. She then felt him get something from his pocket and the after a few moments, she felt a cold metal around her neck. "Now open them." _

_When the brunette opened her eyes, she looked down on her neck. Her hand came up to the cold metal string and once she saw that pretty necklace she smiled. She turned to him and hugged her friend. "Oh it's so pretty! Thank you Nat-kun!" she said. She hugged him tighter as she felt him hugged her back. "You really know how to make me feel better you know that!"_

_**`~ End of Flashback/Dream**_

Mikan then woke up with a start. She found herself feeling for her necklace and when she found it, she immediately calmed down. Now that was weird. It wasn't the usual scary dream but instead she dreamt of her childhood. She sighed softly as she tried to remember the dream and then she blushed as she remembered the boy in her dreams. Nat-kun was it? He looked exactly like Natsume. She shook her head as she stared at the ceiling. It wouldn't be Natsume right? Natsume wouldn't be her childhood friend? Because if he was, he should have said something when he saw her wearing the necklace.

The brunette sighed. A lot of questions ran through her mind. The child in her dream, she's positive about it that it was her childhood friend. But the resemblance with Natsume was so strong. She shook her head. She should try to find out about it. She needed some answers to her question. After that, she was having a hard time to fall asleep. Her mind was so full of thoughts about Nat-kun and Natsume Hyuuga.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>So Chapter 7 is done! Hahaha. Never knew I could finish this one in two days time. So... I want to thank those people who reviewed! Thanks a lot you guys! I'll do my best to stand up to your expectations. And I'll also try to improve my writing skills for you guys! :) Anyway please continue to support this fanfic! <span>_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	9. Chapter 8: It's A Surprise

_**Hey there guys! So this is the eight chapter! Finally, I got myself to write this long. Haha. I really want to thank you guys for all your support! This all wouldn't be possible without you guys. Please continue to support my fanfic! I promise to do all my all that I could to make this fic interesting. And so, I only as one thing in return from you guys. Please REVIEW! It's all I ask.**_

_**DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: It's A Surprise<strong>

Mikan, to say the least, has been avoiding Natsume ever since the party. And it has been two weeks since she has done such thing. And so far so good, she has successfully done so. Momentarily, she dropped the plans she has to get at Luna. Her mind was just so concentrated on avoiding a certain guy. It was actually tiring really. He seemed to be always in the same room as she was.

The brunette did not really know why she was doing so. It was all really confusing to her. First, there was that kiss shared between the two of them. Oh god! How that kissed felt. It was the most magical feeling ever. She just felt like he was the most amazing kisser and she couldn't help but feel that there was a spark between them. And then there was the issue that he said that he knew who she was. The crept the hell out of her. For all she knew the only ones who knew that she was the daughter of Yukihara Izumi is her family and the principal. Why would he know? Unless... he was really her childhood friend right?

The young girl groaned. Her mind couldn't not handle all of these things at the same time. She needed someone to cling to. But who would? There was no one here that she could trust with all her heart. Yes, she might have made some friends here but it doesn't mean that she trust them. After all, she is a person who does not trust as easily as before. She then found herself touching her necklace once more. 'I wish you were here,' she thought to herself.

Shaking her head, Mikan then rejoined her friends for lunch. She put on a brave front acting jolly. Laughing along at the corny jokes they pull. She was so good at hiding all the worries that is loading on her. Or, it might have been because her friends don't really get her. Either which, she does not care. All she wants is to have some peace and quiet.

Suddenly, the peaceful and quiet atmosphere at the cafeteria was broken. Loud shouts and sighs can be heard. Mikan furrowed her eyebrows. This certainly does not happen often. She looked at her friends for an answer but they hold that same dumbfounded look that she has. She then looked at where the source of the entire ruckus was. She groaned. It was only Luna and her goons. It might have been the first time Mikan has seen them in the cafeteria. She rolled her eyes. "What do you think she's doing here?" she asked her friends.

"I don't know," was the solid reply of the two.

Mikan then shrugged her shoulders. She then returned to watching her stepsister. Whatever it was that brought her to the cafeteria wasn't a good thing. And besides she was a bit curious as to what she would do there. "You reckon she has lost it?" she asked her friends.

Anna shook her head. "Nah, she's too high and mighty for going to the cafeteria and buying food," she replied.

"Hmmm... look she's headed at the jocks' table," Nonoko added.

The other two turned their heads at where Nonoko pointed. Sure enough, Luna was making her way to the jocks' table. It was Natsume and his crowd's table. Immediately, Mikan's eyes found its way to Natsume's figure. Somehow, she couldn't help but have a bad feeling out of all this. And it was proven when Luna approached the raven haired lad.

The brunette saw Luna leaned over to Natsume. Their positions were very much intimate in Mikan's opinion. She could see how Natsume just looked at Luna with his usual bored expression as the said girl whisper something to him. The brunette then saw him glance her way. For a moment, their eyes came into contact with each other. And then that ever present smirk of his came. Mikan could feel herself blushing but what happened next shocked her. Natsume looked at Luna and he seemed to be agreeing to whatever she whispered to him.

Mikan frowned seeing this. She was about to go back to her own business when she saw Luna leaving immediately after that. The blond sure have that confident smirk on her face. She then glanced at Mikan and her smirk widened as if challenging the other girl. Mikan's frowned deepened after this. She then shrugged her shoulder as if not caring at all before returned to reading.

"I heard she's been after Hyuuga-san for a while now," Nonoko said once Luna's group left the cafeteria.

"Yeah, but wasn't she always rejected?" Anna said.

"Well, it seemed she wasn't just now," Mikan said butting in. She let out a soft sigh and gathered her things. "I remembered that I have something else to do. Catch you guys later."

After that, Mikan got up and went off somewhere. Now she grew more frustrated than ever. She sighed to herself as she ruffled her hair. Why is she even affected with Luna and Natsume. It's not like she like that guy right? She shook her head at the thought. That couldn't be it. She barely knows him. Maybe it was those stupid dreams of hers. Keeping to herself for the whole day, she tried to act normal... as normal as she could be.

Finally, the day ended. Mikan sighed in relief. Finally, she could return home. Rest sounds like a nice idea right now. She has been craving the company of her own room. Her mind has been thinking nonstop ever since lunch. She couldn't help but think what Luna said to Natsume that he agreed. It bothered her that no matter how hard she tried not to think about it, her mind couldn't help but replay it over and over.

Once arriving at home, she immediately went straight up to her room. Trying her best not think about anything trivial, she decided to do her homework first. For a while, she kept her mind busy. But of course, before she even knew it, homework was done and she had nothing else important to do. The brunette fixed her things before deciding it was good to take a shower.

Mikan closed her eyes as she let herself relax in the bathtub. She sighed in relief and a small smile graced her lips. Oh how relaxing it was. She let the hot water calm her tense muscles. She hummed a bit as she sink some more. The bath was nice. It was so nice and lulling the she couldn't help but doze off after a few moments in the bath. And once she did, she found herself once more in her childhood memories. Her childhood friend was right in front of her. His eyes were staring right through hers. Seeing the boy, she immediately thought of Natsume.

Realizing that, her eyes shot open wide once more. Immediately, she sat straight up in the bathtub. There it was again. Why was it? Was it really possible that he was her childhood friend? She groaned as she hold her head. And then she remembered that event at lunch. She shook her head. What was happening to her really? She then got up and dried herself. Once all dried, she then put on a pair of pyjamas. She laid down on her bed. She then took off her necklace and stared at it.

It was a beautiful sakura petal. And there at the middle was a stone. It was small but you could clearly see that it is ruby in color. She blushed a bit. Somehow it reminded her of Natsume's eye color. And not long after she found herself thinking about his eyes. Oh that alluring crimson orbs of his. She was entailed in her own thoughts when she found herself thinking back to the past.

_**`~ Start of Flashback**_

"_Oh Nat-kun, this is so beautiful," she said a small brunette girl as she continued to stare at the jewellery her friend gave her. She smiled clearly adoring it. She has been after all staring at it for quite some time now ever since the young lad gave it to her. _

_The young lad groaned. "Yeah I know," he said. "You've been like saying that for the past 5 minutes."_

_Mikan pouted. She then tore her gaze away from the necklace and looked at her friend. She moved closer to him. Their faces so close to each other. It made the raven haired boy blush a bit, although the young girl did not notice this. She huffed and crossed her arms as she pulled back a little. "Well, you gave it to me and I think it's pretty," she said. She then returned to looking/ogling at the piece of jewellery. And then she found herself staring at the ruby stone on it. _

_The young girl tilted her head a bit as she continued to stare at the small ruby stone. And then after a while she looked up and stared at the young lad. The little boy not knowing what the young girl was thinking tilted his head as well. "What is it?" he asked her. _

_Instead of answering, the young girl looked back at the necklace. She stared at the ruby stone once more. She then shook her head after a while. "Nothing," she said. "It's just that the stone... It looks exactly like your eyes."_

_The raven haired lad blushed and looked away. He scratched his cheeks a bit embarrassed. "I thought it's a good way for you to remember me by," he said. "So you won't forget about me. Since you know... there aren't a lot of people who have red eye color."_

_The young Mikan giggled. She smiled and then hugged her friend. "I still think it's the best gift!" she said. "Besides, why would I forget about you? You're like my bestest friend in the whole wide world." _

_**`~ End of Flashback**_

Mikan's eyes snapped open once more. She must have dozed off again. Damn, she must be really that tired after all. She then blushed a bit as she remembered the dream. That was true. Red for an eye color is unique. There aren't a lot of people who have those. Maybe... just maybe she has found him. Or maybe it was just her hoping that she did? Whichever, she needed to find out so badly. She was deep in thought when she heard a knock on her door. For a moment, she stared at it before allowing whoever it was access.

A maid entered. She bowed at Mikan. "Mikan-sama, dinner is ready," she said.

"Aah, about that. I would not want to eat downstairs," she said. "Please bring my food here instead."

"But Mikan-sama, your father asked you to come downstairs and dine with them tonight," insisted the maid. "We have a guest and he wants you to be there."

Mikan frowned a bit. To tell the truth, her heart skipped a bit when she heard the maid that her father has personally asked the maid to call her downstairs to dine with them. She honestly thought that somehow her father would like to have her as company. But it seemed that it wasn't the case. She was only needed there tonight because there was a guest. Slowly, she willed herself to stand up. "Alright, I'll be coming down in a minute," she said her voice passive.

The maid bowed and excused herself. She left the brunette to herself after that. Mikan sighed as she fixed herself. And as she took in a deep breath she willed herself to get out of her room. She put on her facade and slowly but surely made her way to the dining room.

"You called," she said as soon as she went inside. She fixed her emotionless stare at her father. "It seemed that you needed my presence tonight when normally you don't care that I'm not dining with you." She then stared at the two women sitting beside him and glared at them.

Her father gave her a look which said that she should stop whatever she was doing. The young girl shrugged. "You are not to talk to me like that," Izumi said as she stared pointedly at her daughter. "I am still you father Mikan. Besides, I didn't call you here to argue with you. It seemed like we have a guest." After he said that, he then pointed to the other far end of the table.

The brunette stared at her father for a while. Her stare was not fazing at all. She wasn't backing down still and is as untameable as when she arrived not a few months ago. She then let out a soft sigh as she shifted her gaze to where her father was pointing. And once she did, her eyes widened. Her facade was gone in an instant and before she could compose herself, she found herself running toward the person. It was her uncle, Yukihira Kazumi.

"Oh uncle I've missed you!" she said as she hugged him.

"I've missed you too my sweet little neice," said her uncle as he hugged her back.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to come here?" she asked him once they parted. She was back to her jolly old self. And her uncle smiled at that. He really likes his niece to be just like that and it pained him to see her act like somebody else around her father. "Tell you what? I'll answer all your question but you have to take a seat and we'll talk over dinner?" he proposed to the young brunette which was easily agreed upon.

Quickly, Mikan found herself a seat next to her uncle. She was eager to talk to him really. It felt nice to have somebody around the house of whom she could be herself. A goofy smile was plastered on her face as she waited for the food to be served. Really, she didn't care what her stepmother, stepsister or even her dad think of her right now. The thing is, she has her uncle right now. Which, in her opinion is her only family.

Niece and uncle talk to each other over dinner. They were clearly having a good time together. And they were so engulf in their own conversations that they didn't seem to notice the piercing stare from the other end of the table. Yukihara Izumi sat quietly still as he ate his dinner. He looked over at his brother and daughter talking like they were father and daughter. He clenched his fork as the thought crossed his mind. 'What happened between him and his daughter?' he asked himself. They were just as close as that before but now... he sighed and shook his head.

Izumi somehow found himself regretting sending his daughter off somewhere. And now, he found himself jealous over his brother. What have he done to his family? What have he done to his daughter? Did he really made the right choice before? Question after question came running over his head. He sighed silently after a while. He must have deserved something like this. But oh, how he wished he could also make her daughter, Mikan, smile like that in front of her... talk like that in front of him. He glanced at the other two again and shook his head. He couldn't bare it.

Finding that he has lost his appetite, he pushed back his plate and excused himself. Acting as if nothing bothered him, Izumi cleared his throat which caught Mikan's and Kazumi's attention. "I'm finished for tonight, if you would excuse me," he said as he stood up and left the room.

Akiko, Izumi's second wife, soon followed after him. And moments later, as if she doesn't want to be left alone with the other two, Luna excused herself. Mikan on the other hand was please that she and her uncle was left alone. She then immediately turned to her uncle. "So how's states?" she asked.

"Well, nothing changed really," he said. "But it seemed more quiet when you weren't around anymore."

Mikan giggled at that. "Well, I told you that I should have stayed there," she answered. "I mean. I prefer staying there with you than this hell whole."

Kazumi sighed and shook his head. "Aah, dear... don't say that," he said. "Besides I could always visit you here. I mean... I am here right now aren't I?"

"Hmmm... You're right. So what made you come here uncle?"

"I'm here to surprise you silly," he said. Kazumi then smirked at his niece. His eyes were twinkling with mischief. "And you're one for surprises right? You've always been a sucker for one."

The young brunette blushed. "Well, I am but..." she said. And then realization hit her. She looked at her uncle. And then she could clearly see that there were mischief in his eyes. "You have more?" she asked.

"Yes my dear," he said. "And I think you'll like this one even more. Although you have to wait till tomorrow."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Okay... So I have to admit that this chapter is a bit crappy. Oh well, we can't do anything about that. I am actually having a writer's block when I wrote this one. So I am really so. Please forgive me!<strong>_

_**Anyway, so what do you guys think about this one? Please review! REVIEW! lol.**_

_**Till next time!**_


	10. Chapter 9: Unraveling the Surprise

_**Okay so here is it! Chapter 9 is up you guys! Are you stoked? Lol. Well... I am! Eeep. I couldn't think that I would be able to continue on with this certain fic. Hahaha. But anyway! I have to thank all those who reviewed on the eight chapter. Hahaha. For those who found it good and not crappy as I thought, I thank you guys with all my heart! : ) Anyway, enough of that. Let's continue on with the story. Shall we?**_

_**DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Unravelling the Surprise<strong>

Mikan Sakura has finally spent a night without thoughts of her childhood friend, Natsume or even Luna. She sighed happily at that. It was all thank to her uncle that finally, her tired mind have stopped straying into those thoughts. Although, she has finally moved on from the later problem, it was then replaced from another. Right now, the energetic brunette has her mind filled in with whatever surprise her uncle has in store for her. Really, she has her uncle to thank for finally getting her mind out of her childhood friend and Natsume but it was also thanks to her uncle that she is now filled with excitement.

The brunette twisted and turned on her bed as she thought about the surprise. Really now, she is that excited that sleep couldn't even visit her that night. She groaned as she tried her best to find the best position to lay there and finally sleep. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling before looking at her night stand and to her alarm clock. By now, it is midnight and she seriously need to catch some sleep since there is school tomorrow.

She spent another few hours tossing in turning on her bed before she finally fell asleep. And even though, she was so excited for tomorrow's surprise, she found herself dreaming of that usual dream. There she was again on her childhood with that same kid that looks exactly like Natsume... only it looked like a younger version of him. She dreamt of the past and even dreamt of Natsume and her.

The next morning when Mikan woke up she was sweating really hard. She groaned as she sat up on bed and leaned back on the headboard. She sighed softly. There it was again, confusing her. She sighed as she forced herself to get out of bed. She was too annoyed that she almost forgot about the surprise her uncle has stored for her. Immediately once she remembered it, her mode rose. She quickly did her morning routine and went down to the dining area without thinking.

She immediately looked for her uncle and when she saw him by the dining room drinking coffee, she grinned. She then went to him and smiled. "Good morning uncle!" she said in a cheery voice.

Kazumi Yukihira, who was engulfed in reading his newspaper, was startled. He looked up and saw his niece grinning like a mad woman and he couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Oh, what's with you being so overly happy this morning?" he asked.

"Moa uncle! I want my surprise!" Mikan said like a small child wanting her lollipop. She then pouted and looked at her uncle expectantly.

This made the older man chuckled. He patted Mikan's head like she was a small child. If it was actually a different person, Mikan would have flipped but it was her uncle doing so... so she was okay with it. "You just have to wait Mi-chan," he said. "Beisdes, good things come with those who wait right?" He then winked at her.

The young girl sighed as she took her seat beside her uncle. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" she said as she pout some more, sulking a bit as she ate her breakfast. After eating her breakfast, Mikan gathered her things. "Well then! I'll see you later uncle!" she said as she made her way to school.

That day, Mikan wasn't exactly as early as she was always. She just arrived in school just in time so she won't be late without rushing. She sighed softly and looked at her wristwatch. Oh well, she didn't mind at all at least she had some time with her uncle. On her way to her seat, she passed by Natsume, who seemed to be blocking her way. She sighed and looked up at him before looking away. "Morning," she said in a small voice as she tried to pass by him. And when she did, she felt a hand stop her.

Turning around she found Natsume looking at her. She stared back at his crimson eyes and as soon as she did, she knew that it was a bad idea. "You're avoiding me," came his silky smooth voice that just made Mikan's knees week like jelly.

She sighed and shook her head. "I am not," she said. She then tried to get out from his grasp which only seemed to tighten as she did. After a few futile attempts she surrendered. "Look, Narumi-sensei would come any minute now and I have to go back to my seat so what do you want?"

"I just need to talk with you," he replied. And although Mikan wasn't looking at him since she was afraid she would crumble and give in to his demands, felt his intense stare on her.

"No you don't," she said. "Besides... there is nothing to talk about."

And as soon as Mikan said that, she felt Natsume's hold tightened. She winced a bit. She was about to protest but as soon as she turned to face him, she saw his face moving closer to her. Quickly, a blush crept onto her face. She could Natsume's lips near her ear. "Oh but we have a lot to talk about Mi-kan," he said. His voice was seductive and it sends the hair on the back of her neck rise. It took her a moment to compose herself and think of a witty comeback. But before she could open her lips, the door of the room opened and Narumi walked in. In an instant, Natsume was nowhere near her and he was back on his seat.

She looked at the lad disbelief in her eyes as she did so. She then let out a soft sigh before going to her seat before Narumi could call her up. She looked at the jolly teacher in front who seemed to be bubbling about something. She was not really listening much and was instead replaying the words Natsume said to her over and over. _"Oh but we have a lot to talk about..." _She sighed and wondered what that was about and then her heart skipped a bit. Maybe it was about her childhood friend? Maybe it was really him?

The brunette was pulled back from reality when she heard Narumi say something about a couple of transfer students. Immediately, she straightened up and her attention focused to Narumi. 'Who would transfer in the middle of the school year?' she thought to herself. Curious, she looked at the door waiting for the transferees to come out. And when they did, Mikan's eyes widened in surprise.

Stepping inside of the classroom were two students. One was female with short raven hair and cold demeanour while the other one was a boy a few inches taller than the girl. His aura is clearer the opposite of the girl's. He has blond her and dazzling blue eyes and he has a huge smile on his face. The two new students stayed there for a while. Their eyes seemed to scan the room and after a while settle on a familiar brunette.

Mikan sat there bolt upright. She could not believe her eyes as she stared at the two transfer students in shock. She was pulled out from her reverie when she made eye contact with the two. She hold their gazes for a while before she finally found her voice. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked. Her shock was evident and by now she was standing up. Everyone in class who was mesmerized by the two transfer students, turned to look at her. They seemed to be in quite a shock since it seemed the three knew each other.

When neither of the two seemed to answer her question, the brunette frowned. She then looked at them and sighed. "You guys could have told me that you were going here," she said. "And here I am thinking that we are friends. I am quite disappointed."

The blond boy seemed to be the one to first react at the brunette's outburst. He let out a chuckle. The raven haired girl on the other remained stoic as if she didn't even hear a single thing that Mikan said. "Well, you uncle actually asked us to come here and surprise you," he said. "He can be a little persuasive. He even has mine and Hotaru's parents agree with this. Although I think Hotaru was already planning on following you here."

Mikan blushed a bit and looked at the raven haired girl, Hotaru. She smiled and immediately she stood up and hugged the girl. "Aww, I didn't know you cared that much," she said.

Hotaru looked away as she tried to get away from Mikan's hug. Although, if one would look closely she was blushing a bit. Mikan smiled and giggled at that. After all, her best friend isn't one to be honest on her feelings. She looked at the blond boy and smiled at him. "So I guess you're uncle's surprise for me?" she asked and in turn was answered by a nod. She giggled some more and went to hug the guy. Unlike the Hotaru, this time the guy hugged her back.

Upon all the exchanged, a raven haired lad remained silent. He stared mostly at the brunette who seemed to be acting way different than before. He could see that she wasn't as tensed and stiff as when the other two transfer students haven't come yet. Although he liked the change in the girl's actions, he doesn't like the fact that she was close to another guy. He glared at the blond as he tried to calm himself down.

Even so Natsume was trying his best to keep a low profile, the male transfer student noticed him. He turned fully to his direction once he let go of Mikan. The blond then smiled at him and waved a bit. "I didn't expect to see you here Natsume," he said. And as soon as those words escaped his lips, the whole class gasped in surprise. Even Mikan was wide eyed shock that her friend even knows Natsume himself. Well that just proves how small the word is right?

"Ruka," was the simple reply of the crimson eyed lad as he nodded his head in his direction. It was his own way of saying that he was listening.

There was silence after that exchange between the two. Mikan was about to ask Ruka how the two of them knew each other when she was cut off by Narumi. "Okay, okay now that we know that you know each, shall we have some proper introductions for those who does not know these two?" he said. He then turned to Mikan and smiled at her way. "Mikan-chan, can you please go back to your seat?"

Mikan nodded her head. And once she was finally on her seat and the class was settled down, Narumi cleared her throat. "Well, as I was saying a while ago. These two would be joining us from now on. And like Mikan, they came from the States so treat them nicely okay?" he said as he looked over at the class. "Now that's been said. Hotaru, Ruka. You may introduce yourselves."

Ruka was the first one to introduce himself. He stepped forward and smiled. His smile can light up the whole room and the girls sighed at the sight. "I'm Nogi Ruka," he said. "I'm actually half Japanese and half French. I hope we could all get along well!" Once after her was finished, he stepped right back up. The girls swooned at him. He was after all so handsome. And not to mention he is very much a gentleman.

"Hotaru Imai," said the raven haired lass. Her stare was as vacant and cold as ever. "And that's all you need to know."

After their introductions, Narumi pointed out their seats and lessons continued on as usual. Mikan sighed to herself as she tried to listen to the lesson at hand but somehow finding herself drifting off. Twirling her pen in hand she gazed outside the window. And before she knew it, the lunch bell rang. The pen she was twirling fell and Mikan snapped out of her reverie. She sighed and was about to get up when her path was blocked by none other than Hotaru.

Immediately the light in her eyes came back. She smiled at her. "Hey, I still can't believe you are here," she said in greeting as she grabbed her things.

"I couldn't leave you alone right?" she said. "Besides, how is it at home?"

"Argh, it's still as awful like before. Really, I can't even figure out what my dad found in that woman. And besides that..." she said and motioned to Luna and her goons. "That girl likes to pretend like she's some daughter of a rich man."

"I thought you're taking care of that?" Hotaru asked.

"I was... but right now I'm a bit distracted," she said. Unconsciously, the brunette's hand came up to her neck where the necklace she always wore is ever present. Seeing that, Hotaru sighed and just shook her head. "Come on, tell me everything about it while we eat," Hotaru said as she dragged Mikan with her towards the cafeteria.

"Eeh? But... where's Ruka?" she asked.

"He said he needs to talk to someone," was the plain reply of Hotaru. Mikan nodded her head as she fell silent after that. Minutes later, the two of them arrived at the cafeteria. They got their foods and settled in at a table farthest the lot so they could talk privately. Mikan took her time. And once she did, she told Hotaru everything that has been bothering her that she could not write down on her mails. She told her all about her worries, the dreams that she has been happening and above all... Natsume. The raven haired lass just looked at her and listened quietly. She took in everything that the brunette has to say. And once Mikan was done, she just remained silent for a minute as if gathering her thoughts and thinking of the best solution for such a dilemma.

The brunette looked at her friend expectantly. She waited patiently for what Hotaru would think she should do. Alas after a while Hotaru let out a soft sigh. She then shook her head and looked at the brunette seriously. "I could only think of one answer Mikan," she said. "Talk to him. Ask him if he really is."

Mikan's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Weren't you listening?!" she said to her. "I told you he already saw me wearing the necklace. If he really was this Nat-kun that was my childhood friend, shouldn't he react somehow when he saw it?"

Hotaru shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe he was trying to test you?" she said. "Besides, isn't it fishy that didn't he already say that he knows who you really are?"

"We-well, yeah. He said that but... maybe he was bluffing?" she said blushing a bit.

Their conversation was cut off when they saw Ruka going over to their table. Mikan was actually trying to figure out if she should also tell him about her dilemma since he was her friend anyway but then again, Ruka seemed to know Natsume. The two teenage girls looked at the blond as he made his way towards them. And then a huge frown came up to Mikan's lips when she saw who he was with. "Why is he with you?" she asked Ruka icily once the lad and his companion was with them.

Ruka was taken a back at Mikan's outburst while the raven haired lad just raised an eyebrow. "I thought I should introduce you guys," Ruka said as he offered a smile to Mikan and Hotaru. "By the way, this is Hyuuga Natsume. He's my cousin from my dad's side. Natsume, this is Mikan... but you two don't need any more introductions right? Seeing that she already knows you." He then turned to Hotaru and blushed a little bit. "And this is Imai Hotaru. She's my girlfriend."

"Hn," Natsume said as he nodded his head in Hotaru's direction. He then looked at Mikan and smirked but he didn't say anything.

Mikan let out a frustrated sigh when Ruka sat next to Hotaru and invited Natsume to sit on their table. She frowned a bit and looked at Ruka and then at Hotaru. "See you both later," she said to the two before grabbing her things and going off somewhere.

Later that day, Hotaru and Mikan were hanging out in Mikan's room whilst Ruka excused himself saying that he and Natsume had made arrangements that night. The two girls were talking once more about Mikan's dilemma. The raven haired lass was trying her best to persuade Mikan into confronting Natsume which the latter does not want to do so. They spent a good time debating on what was the right action at the time. Alas after a good load of persuasions Mikan finally craved.

The brunette let out a soft sigh and looked at her best friend. "Alright, I'll go ask him about it," she said. "But... give me time okay? I'm actually not ready. Besides that, the kiss made it more confusing for me."

"Take as much time as you need. But in the mean time do you want to get some distraction?" Hotaru asked. "We could join a club or something. I reckon Ruka telling me that he's planning to join the football team."

"I was actually thinking about that. What club do you think we should try on?" asked the brunette.

Hotaru then let out a smirk. Her eyes were glinting mischievously. "I saw this a while ago," she said. She then dropped a pamphlet in between the two of them. Mikan raised her eyebrows in a questioning fashion. "We're always been good at cheerleading and I heard Luna's the head. We could always arrange something and you can steal the lime light."

Mikan thought about it for a while. And after a few moments a smirk also was plastered on her face. "Sounds like a plan," she said. Her eyes were glinting with excitement.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>I am so very sorry for not being able to update for a few days! :( I was actually stuck with this chapter. The creative juices run out as I was writing this one. So I am sorry if it didn't turn out that great! Anyway, thank you for reading it! I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please REVIEW!<span>_**


	11. Chapter 10: Bring It On

_**Hey there everyone! Here is the tenth chapter! I hope you guys would like this one like how you have liked the other chapters. As I was always saying... thank you for continually supporting this fic of mine. I am really glad that you guys like it! Please continue loving and reading this until the end. Please Review on what you think about this chapter. I really need your reviews to know where I could improve at. Ideas for the upcoming chapters are also accepted. Help me make this fic better! Thank you guys! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Bring It On<strong>

Mikan and Hotaru have been conditioning themselves for the cheering try-outs for the past week. Mainly, Mikan is in need of more training that Hotaru since she hasn't done any gymnastic exercises ever since she has come to Japan not so long ago. And that is why Hotaru has been helping her out. Not only that but the two has also decided to help each other out in the solo routine they'll have to do for the try-outs. They spent a whole lot of practicing together.

Ruka who was also going for the football club was in need of training. And in doing so he was spending time with Natsume who was already a member... a very treasured member at that seeing that he is one of the best players of the school. The three was busy so they had less time for their reunion and it seemed that Mikan is very much persistent on not talking to Ruka whenever he was with Natsume.

Alas, the day of the try-outs came. A lot of females and a few males gathered onto the school gymnasium for the cheer leading try-outs while a good lot of males were gathered at the field for the football try-outs. Time went by and both try-outs commence.

Mikan took a deep breath and she closed her eyes. She tied her hair up in a high ponytail and she was properly dressed, ready for some dancing to be done. Her perfect mounds were held by her sports bra and she her perfects legs can were clearly shown by those tight sports shorts she's wearing. Closing her eyes, the brunette took some time before going out and joining the other students and Hotaru.

When she arrived, the others were being briefed by Luna. Everyone was looking at her since she was the last one to arrive. Instead of being embarrassed, she just held her head up high and looked Luna straight in the eye before going to where Hotaru was seated. Luna frowned at this. She would not have anyone disrespecting her in school. She might have decided to stay quiet at home but she won't let Mikan pass by her in school. Taking a breath, the blond kept quiet and made her way to where Mikan was.

"I'll have no one come in late in this team, Sakura," she said in an authoritative manner. Her voice was clearly heard throughout the gymnasium. Everyone was silent and staring at them. "If you want to make it on the team, you have to respect me."

Mikan looked Luna from head to toe. She won't back down from this one. After all she vowed that when she would come back here in Japan she would take back what is hers and make those who deprived her of what she should have suffer the same lost. "You have to be able to earn my respect Koizumi before I would be able to respect you," she said right back at the blond. Her voice wasn't as loud as Luna's but it was heard very clearly.

Instantly as soon as Mikan slipped the word Koizumi out from her own lips, there were bursts of whispers around the gymnasium. Everyone was staring at them, talking and confused. Who wouldn't be? All the students have known Luna to be a Yukihira all through her life. She has been treated with respect and envy because everyone thinks that she is the only daughter and heiress to one of the richest company there is.

Mikan looked around and smirked a bit. She moved a bit closer to Luna so she would be the only one to hear it. "Oh, I am so sorry the slipped," she said before turning back and joining Hotaru.

"You'll pay for this," Luna said furiously. She then turned around and went back to the front. "Everyone, find a place you are comfortable in. I'll give you five minutes to stretch and after that we'll cut off this group in half by your solos. And then we'll have the remaining wanna be to dance a choreographed one in which we'll choose from there who would be lucky enough to fill the spots in our team." After that, she went off and took a breather while the others went as they were told.

Mikan went off to a far corner and she was followed by Hotaru. She started to stretch on her own as the raven haired girl followed her lead. "So what was that about Mikan?" Hotaru asked.

"I don't really recognize her to be my sister," she replied as she shrugged. "We never did get along. I remember her actually being mean to me the first time we met when we were kids. Of course, I won't allow that to happen again."

Hotaru let out a soft sigh. "You act really different around Luna you know that?" she said.

"Oh... I know. Trust me," Mikan said as she stretched. "Besides, two can play this game and I'll emerge as the winner."

The minutes flew by fast. Soon they started the Mikan took in a soft breath as she took a seat by the bleachers. One by one names were called. She waited patiently for hers. And once her name was called, she took in a deep breath. She handed in her music. "I should just warn you, I am not a very forgiving person Sakura-san," Luna called to her and smirked.

"Are you threatening me?" Mikan asked calmly as she waited for them to start her piece.

"I'm just saying... You should have thought twice before acting so irresponsible," Luna answered back. "I mean, if you really want to make it to the team that is."

"Oh no worries Luna dear, I'm quite sure I would make it in this team without worries," Mikan replied not even bother at what Luna said. "Besides, threatening doesn't work around me."

Luna furrowed her eyebrows. She crossed her arms and shook her head as she made clicking noise with her tongue. "But you see Sakura dear," she said in a sickening sweet voice, "This is my team. And you're only trying out. If you test me... I might not accept you in."

Slowly Mikan moved closer to the blond. she smirked a bit. Once again, the gymnasium quieted down. All eyes were on the two of them and Mikan couldn't care less. "Ooh, are we playing the blackmailing game here?" She asked Luna smugly.

In answer, the blond just looked up at her. Her face was a mixture of frustration, smugness, unyielding and then there was fear. "That's right... I won't hesitate to tell everyone you're little secret young mistress Yukihira," Mikan said before smiling in triumph. She then went back to the center ready to do her routine.

Luna was blushing in furry. She couldn't accept the fact that the little brunette who just so happened to come back from the states is beating her at her own game. She fumed as she pretended to fix the papers and tried her best to calm herself down. Once she was sure she could take seeing the brunette that is her stepsister, she looked straight ahead and pretended that whatever the brunette threw at her never affected her. With a snap of her finger she calls out the music to start.

Once the song started, Mikan was in her zone. She put in a charming smile and was lost into dancing. Her moves were fierce. Her jumps were perfect and the routine itself was beautiful and lively. Clearly, the routine was showing off her cheerful side... her true face. The way she moved was natural, it wasn't like any cheerleader moves that were pretty much flirtatious and bitchy. The way her body flowed through the music was innocent and precise making cheer leading look like more beautiful that it already is.

At last, Mikan finished her routine. She stood up, her back straight and her head held high like it usually was. She looked at straight up, her eyes a bit clouded from passion. Her face hold a very much peaceful atmosphere. She stayed like that for a while before taking in a breath and once more her facade was up. She looked straight ahead at her and came eye to eye with Luna, who has a shock expression on her face. Mikan smirked and nodded her head before going back to her seat next to Hotaru.

"You did great out there," Hotaru said quietly to her without even looking. "You got them all perplexed and awestruck."

Mikan blushed a little at her friend's compliment. "Well thanks!" She said a giggled a bit. "But I wasn't that good as you were a while ago. Yours was flawless. I practically messed up some of the jumps."

Hotaru eyes her friend and shook her head. "Really no need to be modest," she said.

Mikan giggled a bit and then she changed the topic. The two talked to each other for a while as they waited for the others to finish with their solos.

After a while, the last of the students who auditioned finally finished. The cheerleaders who were assigned for picking the students who passed and the couch took a minute as they discussed who was cut and who would moved on.

Once they were done with the deliberating, Luna stood up. She cleared her throat and instantly the chattering died down. "I'll mention the names of those who passed," she said. "Please step forward as your name is called and be ready for the learning the choreography."

And with that the blond looked at the list in her hands. Soon, names were called and cheers of delight can be heard for those who was chosen. Mikan and Hotaru waited patiently for their names to be called. After a few moments of waiting, Hotaru was called. Mikan cheered for her friend and smile widely. The raven haired girl went up to the front along with the others.

There were only a few spots remain. And no matter how confident Mikan was a while ago, she could still feel her heart pounding with nerves. She tried to calm herself down. Three more spots... Two more left... And then there was only one more and her her name wasn't called yet. The brunette started to panic. She closed her eyes and waited for the person's name to be called.

"And to complete the set of those who is lucky enough to set foot for the second round..." Luna said. Her voice was loud and clear. She paused for a while for dramatic effect. She took a minute to recollect herself. She let out a frustrated sigh as she said the name. "Sakura Mikan."

Mikan's eyes snapped open. She looked in front. Composing herself, she tried to hide her shock and stood up proud. She looked Luna in the eye. The two of them hold each other's gazes, Luna, glaring daggers and Mikan, her eyes shining in pride.

"Alright, now that's all settled. Find your space!" Luna said yelling orders as she made her way to the front just beside the couch. "Follow the lead of Permy and Rika. We'll only give you a few minutes to memorize the routine."

Mikan took Hotaru's hand as she lead them both to the front of the line as everyone scrambled about to find a spot they would feel comfortable dancing in. Mikan looked at Luna and gave her a look that says 'I'll show you that I am good at this' whilst the other just smirked thinking that the brunette won't be able to do the routine.

Pretty soon, the two cheerleaders were up front and was showing them he moves. The other students were following the two instantly and is actually doing a horrible job at it. The moves were pretty much hard. Mikan and Hotaru on the other hand were standing there staring at the two. Their faces bored as they watched and observe the moves quietly as if studying them.

This of course did not go unnoticed by Luna. She uncrossed her arms and made way towards the brunette. "What? Giving up already Sakura?" She asked in a mocking voice. "I didn't know that you'll find this hard."

Mikan smirked a bit and looked at Luna before shifting her gaze back to one of the cheerleaders doing the routine. "Believe me I didn't," she said and smiled teasingly at her.

Luna shook her head and went closer to the brunette. "You don't need to hide it," she said. "You look lost out there little Sakura."

"I'm not Luna," she said. Her smirk then grew. "Okay this is the last time we'll show it to you and after you guys are all on your own," the green haired cheerleader said.

Mikan looked at Luna. "Wanna bet Luna dear?" She asked her in a teasing manner.

"Just admit defeat Sakura," Luna said in reply.

Mikan shook her head and just laughed. "Never," she said as she moved to the side of Luna and smirked. "Just you watch Luna."

And as the music burst in, Mikan looked straight ahead. The queue came and she danced alongside the others. Her form was perfect. Luna's jaw drop. She just followed through easily as if she has been doing it for a while now and it was perfect she didn't get a move wrong. Once the routine was over, Mikan smile at Luna while the other frowned in disgust.

Practice was over quickly. Every participant was nervous except for two... Hotaru and Mikan. They were calm as ever as they waited for them to be grouped into five. Once they were sorted they were called into groups. Only a few remained after that that were chosen to be part of the cheer leading team. And due to Mikan's and Hotaru's pure talent they were chosen in the group.

Before the new members were dismissed, they were briefed shortly by their couch and then the head cheerleader... Luna. They were asked to sign in their names, contact number and cloth size so they would know what they would ask for. After all that was done, they were dismissed.

Mikan and Hotaru smiled as they chatted on their way to the changing room. Both changed into a shirt and a short. After which, they decided to check up on Ruka who has football try-outs that same day. When they arrived there, the try-outs seemed to be done and the team was packing up. Mikan easily spotted Ruka. She nudge Hotaru to Ruka'a direction before calling his name. "Ruka!" Mikan yelled to get the blond lad's attention.

Ruka was fixing his things at that time. When he looked up to see Mikan and Hotaru, he smiled. Waving his hand, he motioned for the two of them to come closer in which the two lass did. "How did your try-outs went?" He asked the two.

Mikan was about to answer when Hotaru cut her off. "We didn't make it," she said. The raven haired girl's expression was stoic and blank.

Ruka chuckled a bit and shook his head. "Really now?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow. "So... Two head cheerleaders coming from America and whose team was the champion last cheer leading competition didn't make the cut?"

"Yes... We didn't," she said.

Ruka once more eyed the raven haired girl before turning to Mikan. He knew that he brunette was less likely to lie about something like this. "So Mikan is it true?" He asked.

Immediately the brunette blushed. She then looked at her best friend for help. The raven haired girl just stared at her pointedly. Mikan gulped before turning back to Ruka. She nodded her head unsure if she should lie or not. As soon as she gave the reply, Ruka just shook his head and chuckled. "Told yah you were lying Hotaru," he said.

Hotaru let out a huff as she crossed her arms. She looked at Mikan pointedly and glared a bit. "Why do you have to be always an open book?" She asked the brunette.

Mikan pouted a bit. "Well you knew I'm not that good of a liar Hotaru!" She said whining. "Besides, Ruka is always good at reading a person."

"We could have had some fun," she said. "I was planing on teasing him first before revealing we passed."

"I'm sorry then!" Mikan said whining. She then turned to Ruka who at that moment was laughing really hard at the exchange that was happening between the two best friends. "So what happened to your try-outs?" She asked attempting to change the topic.

Ruka smiled at her. By now he finished fixing up his things. His bag is over his shoulders as he stood between the two lovely girls. "It actually went well," he said. "I've pretty much was accepted."

"That's not a shocker now is it?" Hotaru said mocking the blond guy.

Ruka just chuckled and went over to the raven haired lass. He then smiled brightly and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Thank you that you're happy for me love." He said which made Hotaru blush and Mikan just smile at her two friends. Although, the brunette was a little bit jealous at them. She would have like to have some boyfriend of whom she could share just joyful moments like the two does.

Mikan let out a soft sigh. The two seemed to have endulged in their usual bubble. Mikan took a few steps back to give the couple some space. She found a spot at a bench nearby and decided to wait there. For a while, she was lost in thought just thinking about anything she could think upon. Her reverie was then broke, when she heard such a familiar voice that she has been avoiding for the past couple of weeks.

"That must have been some pretty deep thoughts you're thinking there?" The voice called. Mikan jumped from her seat a little startled.

Snapping out from her own thoughts, she looked at the place where the voice came from. She frowned when she saw a certain raven haired boy. "What are you doing here?" She lamely asked.

The young boy just smirked at her. "Considering that I am a part of the football team I have every right to be here," he said in a smug voice. "I should be the one asking you that question."

"I was looking for Ruka," she said. "Seeing that he is my friend I think it's alright."

Natsume took a few steps forward. By now the two of them were close to each other. Mikan looked up at him. She was stiff and her body language were so reserved. For a few moments their eyes held each other's gazes and then Natsume broke the eye contact as his gaze traveled down to her neck. It seemed like it was searching for something that is normally around there but right now it's oddly not. Mikan looked at him confused for a bit. "What are you looking at?" She managed to ask after a while.

Natsume shrugged in answer. His gaze lingered around her neck for a while before returning to settle once more straight at her eyes. His eyes then glistened in mischievousness as he smirked a bit. "I was just wondering why your neck seemed so bare right now," he said.

And as soon as he said that, a hand came up to her neck. True enough, the necklace that was normally around it was missing. She took in a breath. How could she have forgotten to put it? Her eyes widened in alarm. Immediately, she pulled her bag on her lap and opened it. She didn't care if Natsume was watching her as she frantically looked for the said jewelry.

Her heart was beating fast as her hands were all over the place of the bag as she searched. Once she found it she let out a sigh of relief. She looked at the necklace for a while befor putting it around her neck.

"I didn't know you're that found of jewelleries," Natsume'a voice came and Mikan immediately glared at him.

"Oooh believe me when I say I am not," she said. "But if the jewelry is this necklace then that's a different matter."

"What's so different about that one?" He asked. "It seemed like it's as ordinary as every other piece of jewellery."

Mikan looked at him pointedly before looking down at the necklace that was around her neck. "This one is different because someone important and very special to me gave it to me," she said. And as she said that her voice was calm and very much affectionate. "And that makes it different than the others."

Natsume was about to make a witty retort at her confession when Ruka cut them off. "Hey Mikan, want to join us? Hotaru and I are planning to celebrate," he called before turning to Natsume. "You too Natsume you can join us if you want too."

"I won't go if he goes," Mikan said immediately before Natsume could even agree.

Hotaru then gave Mikan a look. She let out a soft sigh. "Oh don't be a baby Mikan," she said. "It's not like something bad is going to happen when he comes along with us."

Mikan looked at Natsume who has a blank expression on his face. After which she looked back at the piercing stare of her best friend... and not to mention, Ruka was looking at her expectantly. Finally coming up with a decision Mikan let out a sigh. "Fine," she said and frowned a bit which made both the raven haired lad and lass smirk and the blond lad smile widely. Again, she let out a sigh of defeat as she grabbed her things. "Come on then! Where are we going to eat anyway?"

Hotaru was about to open her mouth to suggest Mikan's place when Mikan stared at her pointedly. "And no Hotaru, not my place," she said as she looked at the evil glint in Hotaru's eye. Her gaze then fell on Natsume before looking back at Hotaru. "We can't go to my place well... not with this guy anyway." She then pointed at Natsume who in turn raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why am I not invited in your place?" he asked in a mock hurt tone. He then let out a smirk. "Besides, if I remember correctly I've been there before."

The brunette looked at the raven haired boy sharply. Her expression was a mixture of shock and anger. "That fixes it doesn't it?" Hotaru said looking at Mikan and Natsume. The evil glint in her eyes is still intact as she those words. Once more Mikan looked at her friend. She, desperately trying to change her best friend's mind, was eying her friend. The brunette tried any sign she could master to do in to telling Hotaru that it was a bad idea. But no, her friend was persistent. She shrugged off her shoulders and motioned for them to follow her.

Mikan sighed and defeat as she looked back at Natsume. "It seemed like I have no choice," she murmured under her breath as she followed her two friends. Behind her, Natsume followed suit and moments later they were on their way to Mikan's house.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Honestly speaking guys, this is the longest I have wrote so far! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry if it's not that good. But I really hope that you guys liked it as much as you liked the others! And I want to say sorry for not updating that much! Thanks for all the review from the previews chapter! I really do appreciate it. Anyhow... PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>_


	12. Chapter 11: Hints and Many More

_**Here is the eleventh chapter you guys! Eeep. I really never thought I could continue this fanfic! Really, a few months back I was thinking of discontinuing it but I'm so thankful I didn't! :" Let's just hope that I would be able to finish this fan fic before the year ends. Plus, as I was promising for the last few months, I'll try my very best to update as much as I can. There's only two more weeks before the school starts so that's just about the time I have to update as much as I can for you guys! Once the school starts I won't be able to make as much chapters as I could right now. Anyhow, please continue supporting my fanfic and PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Hints and Many More<strong>

The car ride to Mikan's home was quiet. Ruka and Hotaru sat together; their hands were intertwined although neither was talking. Natsume, who was sitting beside Mikan, was busy playing with his phone. While Mikan just stared at the window. She wondered to herself how she got into this situation and let out a soft sigh remembering it was her best friend's fault. Although she has promised her best friend that she would talk to Natsume about the matter that was bothering her, Hotaru decided to work her own ways and thus this was the result. She then slumped down on her seat which in turn caused hers and Natsume's shoulder to touch. Mikan looked at her side and frowned at how comfortable the raven haired lad was at this situation.

The brunette's frown deepened when she saw that they were nearing the place she could house. She sank deeper onto her seat. She didn't warn them about the guests that they would have. And then she wondered if Luna, her stepmother and even her father was home. She closed her eyes and silently prayed that they weren't... especially Luna. Oh, she wouldn't let herself get started on Luna. She groaned at the thought if ever her blond stepsister would hear that she brought Natsume Hyuuga with her. After all everyone at school knows how infatuated the blond was at the said raven haired lad.

Alas, the car came to a stop. "Here we are," the driver said. Mikan opened her eyes and nodded her head. The car's door was opened for them and Mikan got out. After which, she turned to Natsume. "No one... And I mean no one at school should hear about this understand?" she said to him. Natsume, in answer, just raised an eyebrow at her before nodding his head. An amused smirked was plastered on his lips much to the brunette's annoyance.

Mikan frowned towards Natsume before going inside and motioning for them to follow her. She then spotted a maid and called onto her. "Aah, please inform the cook that we have visitors. Prepare a lovely meal please," she said. "And do take some tea and snacks in my room." After which, she then lead the other three to her bedroom.

Hotaru instantly settled herself on the bed as she flipped open the television. Mikan let out a soft sigh as she settled next to her friend. Ruka on the other hand was looking around. "It's very much different from your room in America," he said as she continued to look while Natsume settled himself in the couch very much comfortable. "Nothing changed since I last came in here," he said.

Ruka's head snapped at Mikan and then at Natsume and then back at Mikan again. His eyes were wide. Hotaru on the other hand was as calm as ever while Mikan was blushing a deep shade of red. "I never thought that you two are that close," Ruka said.

"We weren't!" Mikan shrieked. "He sneaked into my room and I honestly thought he was a maid or something. Besides, I didn't expect someone to go beyond where the party is. I mean it was one of Luna's parties."

"It wasn't my fault. You didn't lock your room," Natsume said nonchalantly.

Mikan frowned and fumed. She looked at both Ruka and Hotaru. "Remind me again why he's here with us?" she asked them. She lay down on her bed and stared at her ceiling as she waited for their answer which never came. Clearly she was frustrated, really frustrated. Collecting herself, she sat up. "I think I'll go get some fresh air for a while," she announced as she stood up. And before leaving the room, she turned around and looked at each and every one of the three. "No one and I mean no one should follow me." Her eyes settled on Natsume. She stared at him pointedly, clearly that was meant for him. She closed the door behind her. Letting out a soft sigh, she let her feet lead the way to the garden.

A few minutes after Mikan went out; Natsume stood up and went straight to the door. Ruka and Hotaru looked at the raven haired lad. The two then looked at each other before Hotaru spoke. "Where do you think you're going?" she said in her clear and at the same time cold voice. She looked at Natsume with her usual uncaring and cold face. But if you looked closely, the raven haired lass' eyes were glinting with mischievousness.

"It's none of your business," Natsume said without looking back. He then went out and closed the door behind him before any of the two could object on what he was doing. He looked from left and right looking for any trace of the brunette. He smirked when he saw her rounding the corner. Silently, he followed her. He made sure to have a few distance away from her. Mikan led him to a few corridors, and she went down to the stairs. A few moments later, Mikan has led him to the garden.

It was the most beautiful sight that he has ever seen. The sunset even made it more attractive. He let out a soft sigh and waited for a few moments, letting the brunette keep to herself. He watched her by the shadows as she walked around in a daze. She seemed to be in a deep thought. He took his time as he examined her features. He smiled slightly to himself. He stood there for a while and once he thought that it was time to make his presence known, he stepped forward from the shadows. Clearing his throat, he announced his presence. "A penny for your thoughts?" he said.

Mikan was deep in thought and so when she heard a rustle of footsteps and the deep velvety voice that seemed oh so familiar she nearly jumped. She turned swiftly around and frowned at the sight of the raven haired lad in front of her. Although she wouldn't admit how her heart was fluttering at the sight of him in front of her, she covered a cold front. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was merely taking in your beautiful appearance," Natsume said in reply with a shrug of his shoulders that made Mikan's cheek flushed.

"Haven't a made myself clear that I don't want any of you to follow me," she said. She then glared at him hard. "Especially you, Hyuuga."

Natsume took a step forward. He smirked at her as he tried to close the gap between them. But as he did so, the brunette just took a step back with every step he took. He frowned at that but didn't give up. Soon he got Mikan cornered by a tree. His smirk reappeared. "So tell me, why have you been avoiding me?" he asked.

Mikan looked up at him. Her eyes locked into his for a while before she shifted her gaze. Her cheeks were blushing a dangerous colour of deep read. "I... I'm not avoiding you," she replied stubbornly.

"Yes you are. And don't try and get away from this," he said. He then took hold of her chin and forced her to look at him. He held her gaze to his.

The brunette looked up at him. Her gaze was unsure but she did her best not to look away. And as she did so, she found herself unable to look away from those lovely ruby orbs of his. She stared at his eyes as if she was falling from oblivion. It was just the most beautiful thing she has ever since. She was lost in thought that she wasn't sure why she did that. Before she could ever comprehend what she was doing, she held her hand up and traced his eyes much to Natsume's bewilderment. "Your eyes," she whispered unconsciously. "They really do look like his."

Once she realized what she just said and done, Mikan's eyes widened. She looked at Natsume horrified and covered her mouth as she gasped. "I... I should not have said that," she whispered to herself as she tore her eyes away from him and hugged herself. "I should not have said that."

Natsume's eyes widened. His expression mirrored hers. He was shocked at what she said. He looked at her for a while. His stood there in front of her stunned. It took his a couple of minutes to snap out of it. Once he was back to his usual self, he was greeted with the cowering brunette who was hugging herself looking terrified. Natsume sighed and shook his head. He then reached to her and hugged her, keeping her close.

Mikan's eyes widened. She then looked up at him. For a while she stood there stiff in his arms, but after a while she let herself relax finding his embrace comforting. "You remind me of him," she said after a while. "You remind me so much of the boy I'm searching for, the one who gave me the necklace."

Natsume stiffened a bit when she finally confessed to him that but he quickly refined himself. He then looked at her and let out a soft sigh. "Is that why you've been avoiding me?" he asked after a while of silence. It took Mikan a couple of minutes to answer. He felt her hesitate for a minute but eventually she did answer. She didn't trust her mouth and so she just nodded her head shyly.

Again, silence engulfed the two and they stayed like that embracing each other. Finally, Mikan shifted and she got out of his embrace and as soon as she was out of his warm protective embrace, the brunette regretted pulling away. She took a step forward and passed him. "We better should go, dinner might be ready," she said awkwardly. In truth she didn't know what to comprehend on what just happened between them. She couldn't explain on why she said that to him. And after that, she knew pretty well that he wasn't her childhood friend. He doesn't have any reaction on what she said. Although, as much as she hated to admit it, she is still hoping that it was him.

Mikan has taken a few steps away from the raven haired lass when she was stopped and whirled around. Immediately, her lips were caught with another strong pair. Her eyes widened. For a moment she didn't know how to react. But the way Natsume's lips moved against hers got her to succumbed. Closing her eyes, she let her arms wrapped themselves around his neck. Shyly, she tilted her head to the side and deepened the kiss. The two kissed fervently and when they pulled back, both were gasping for air.

As soon as the heavenly kiss was over. Mikan gasped. She took a step back and looked at Natsume. She put a finger to her lower lip and she was blushing pretty hard. "Why?" she asked as she looked at Natsume. "Why did you kiss me?"

Ruffling his hair, Natsume let out a frustrated sigh. "Honestly, I've been wanting to kiss ever since I saw you walk inside the classroom the first day you transferred," he said.

"Why?" she asked once more, insisting that he tell her the truth.

He looked at her, their eyes locking as he did. He lessened the gap between them and leaned forward so his lips were at her ear. "I was happy," he stated. "Happy that I was able to see you again."

Pulling back, Natsume examined the expression of the brunette at what he said. He smirked a bit at her confused looked. And before Mikan could ask her about anything else, he walked away towards her room to join Ruka and Hotaru once more. He made sure that he walked fast so that the brunette wouldn't be able to catch up and interrogate him about what he said.

Mikan stood their confused as she was. She stared at the air in front of her dumbly. Did she really hear him right? Did he really say that he was happy that he was able to see her again? A lot of questions surfaced and it took her a while to snap out of it. And once the young brunette did, the raven haired lad was nowhere to be found. She blushed a deeper shade of red as the realization downed onto her... she made a fool of herself in front of Natsume once more. Groaning, she frowned and dragged her feet towards her room. She couldn't help but be mad at herself for always, always embarrassing herself in front of the oh so handsome raven haired lad.

The frown didn't left her face as she reached her room. Her eyes rested on Natsume who was quite relax and uncaring as he was chatting with Ruka. She groaned inwardly as she made her way to Hotaru who was engulfed in the television show she was watched. She huffed as she settled next to the raven haired girl she call her best friend of whom did not take notice of her. She crossed her arms and sneaked a looked at Natsume and glared at his direction.

By doing so, Mikan's hazel brown orbs came in contact with those alluring red rubies ones of Natsume's. Immediately, she flushed and looked away quickly. She could feel her cheeks burning hot. Oh how she hate the effect he has on her. Natsume was just so irresistible. And the fact that he seemed oh so mysterious in Mikan's eyes adds up to her attraction towards him. She tugged on a stray strand of her hair as she found herself lost in thought thinking about a certain raven haired guy. He intrigues her and the fact that she couldn't pinpoint if he really was her childhood friend adds up to it.

As the brunette let herself to go deeper and deeper into her own thoughts, she found herself thinking back to the past days. She found herself thinking about the times she has been alone with Natsume, her dreams about her childhood friend, her suspicion and the times that her childhood friend was mentioned in front of Natsume. She sighed softly to herself. Thinking she couldn't help that her suspicion was right. He seemed to be so intrigued with her and then he seemed to be so interested about her necklace a while ago. There was also that time when she was telling him about her childhood friend about how much he remind her of him. Didn't she just stiffen after she said those? And then he let it slipped that he was happy to see her again. AGAIN!

Mikan felt her heart flutter. Once more she could feel her cheeks burning up. And as much as she tried to resist looking at Natsume again, she did. Thankfully this time, he was immersed with a conversation with Ruka. She let herself study him as he did so. Her eyes travelled onto his eyes. Those red orbs of his were so enchanting that every single time she looked straight ahead onto it she could feel her legs giving way and she could feel herself being pulled into him. Shifting her gaze, she then found herself looking at his lips and immediately her blush deepened.

She looked away from him as to not embarrass herself more. She let out a sigh and lay down on her bed. As she did so, Hotaru finally took notice of her. The raven haired lass looked at her and glared. "Now what's the matter with you now?" she asked a bit irritated that she was distracted from watching the show.

Mikan frowned at her best friend. Her she was thinking that Hotaru would be the one that would most understand her – and of course Hotaru does – but right now her friend was too busy concentrating on the show that she failed to notice her dilemma... or was it that her friend was just ignoring it. Either which it was annoying at that. Before Mikan could go on to one of her outbursts, a knock was heard on the door. Sitting up, she looked at it curiously before saying a 'Come in.'

A few seconds after she said that, a maid came in. She bowed at them. "Dinner is ready Mikan-sama," she said. Mikan nodded her head in answer. She was silent for a moment as the maid waited for further instructions from the brunette. Opening her mouth, she looked at the maid. "Are _they_ joining us for dinner tonight?" she asked.

The maid looked at Mikan a bit quizzically not getting what the brunette was asking. She stared at the young mistress for a while before her mouth formed into an 'o' in understanding. Shaking her head she answered the brunette. "I do believe Izumi-sama said that he is going to attend an important party tonight with the mistress," she said. "And I heard that Luna-sama mentioned about going to her friend's for tonight saying that she doesn't want to be alone with you." And as soon as the maid said those last words, her eyes widened and she blushed a bit embarrassed. "I... I'm so sorry Mikan-sama. I didn't mean..."

Mikan shook her head and just smiled at the maid. "It's alright," she said in a dismissing manner. "My friends and I are going down in a minute."

Just as Mikan said it, the four went down to have dinner. Mikan chatted among Ruka and Hotaru at dinner whilst Natsume decided to keep quiet. After the wonderful dinner, they decided to watch a movie at the entertainment room. Hotaru and Ruka as usual were sitting together leaving Mikan to sit with Natsume. She let out a soft sigh as she waited for the movie that her best friend picked. As much as she tried to argue with her friend as to who would pick the movie, the raven haired lass won over thus the situation she was in.

Five minutes in the movie she realized that it wasn't friendly and by far her weakest genre of all. Taking in a deep breath she tried her hardest to act tough as scary scene popped every now and then. Alas after a whole while of pretending she was getting the hang of it, a loud scream erupted from her mouth. She found herself hugging the person next to her. She was shaking in fear as she clung to Natsume for dear life. The latter find it amusing. He smirked as he put a hand on her back and moved his hand up and down the brunette's spin in a soothing manner.

Halfway to the movie and Natsume's soothing rubbing of her back, Mikan's breathing calmed down. Her hold onto his shirt softened a bit and now she was fast asleep. Natsume smiled at that. He kissed the top of her head before deciding he too was sleepy. The two continued to sleep peacefully like that. It just seemed natural that they should be in each other's arms. Although that's the case, the scenario wasn't left unnoticed by a certain raven haired lass.

And as much as her beloved boyfriend, Ruka Nogi, tried to talk Hotaru out into doing anything at the two, she wasn't stopped. Bringing out her trusty camera, the raven haired lass smirked. She took a few photos of the two in different angles. She enjoyed doing it. Saying that it was for blackmail for later events, the raven haired girl would not admit to herself that it was just because her best friend was so cute in Natsume's arms.

The next day, Mikan woke up quite confused that she was at the entertainment room. She looked around and saw Hotaru and Ruka with her cuddling each other as they slept. Mikan sighed softly. She couldn't help but feel jealous of the two. Her mind was wondering by itself when she remembered that Natsume was with them last night. She looked around for any sign of him but there wasn't. 'Maybe it was just a dream?' she asked herself. But as she examining her surrounding, she felt a cloth on top of her. Thinking that it was a blanket she looked down. Her eyes widened in shock. It was Natsume's jersey jacket. She blushed. So he was really there with them last night?

She continued to look at it for a while. And as she did so, she noticed a note. Taking the piece of paper, she read what was written in it. "I hope you'll finally put two on two together. I can't wait to have you fully back my sweet strawberry. I have meant what I said last night. I truly am happy to see you again. I've missed you so much and I almost thought that I won't be able to see you again my Mi-chan," was written there in a boyish handwriting. And a signature of _N_ was left at the bottom.

It took a few minutes for the meaning of the note to down on Mikan. And once it did, she reread the note a few times before finally admitting that that was written there. A blush immediately crept up her face. Oh, how her heart was fluttering right now. It was pounding hard and fast on her chest that she thought it would explode. It was a wonder to her how a simple note like that from a guy she barely knows could affect her. But then again, there is a possibility that she knows this guy.

The brunette took one long look at the letter before finally deciding to on something. Taking in a breath, she looked ahead of her. Luna, her stepmom and her dad could wait. For now, she decided on facing this one head first. She needs to sort herself out and solve this riddle. She would sort out the topic about her childhood friend and the feelings that she's starting to have to a certain raven haired lass.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>There you go my lovely supporters! That's the conclusion of the eleventh chapter. I hope you guys liked it! I actually had fun writing this one. And I am so stoked at all your reviews. Please review and tell me the ideas you have. What do you know? I might take you on your idea! And besides it most certainly would help me. Anyway I hope you enjoy! And I try to update soon! PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>_


	13. Chapter 12: Catching On

_**Hey there people! Okay so... I want to thank Mystique0831 who has sent the most reviews for this fic of mine. I really am thankful. And to those who have given me reviews recently, thank you very much! And so I am presenting you guys the twelfth chapter of my fic. As I was and still am hoping... I really do wish that I would be able to finish this certain fanfic. I think that I am nearing the half of this piece of art. A few more chapters and I think I would be able to finish this fic. Anyhow, please leave a review! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **_

_**DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Catching On<strong>

Mikan Sakura, to say the least, was very much confused. She has consulted onto her best friend about the most recent problem that topped her list. She has asked her best friend, Hotaru, for some good old advice regarding her problem about a certain raven haired lad. Although that's the case, it seemed that her best friend has refused to give her any help. She frowned and pouted as she did her best to let her friend give in to her demands. But to no avail, her best friend did not budge. But what upset her most was that it seemed Hotaru knew something about Natsume that she didn't.

Of course, the brunette tried her best to squeeze in details from her friend. And unfortunately for her, her friend is not that easy to give into her demands. The raven haired lass just kept her mouth shut. She seemed to be able to resist the 'charms' of her best friend. That or she was just really enjoying the fact that Mikan Sakura, a bright teenager, was having a hard time with something so obvious. Although, she seemed to let some clue escape her sealed lips. But of course, Mikan, being slow as ever on some things, wasn't able to get any of it.

It did not actually help the brunette that the boy in question is very much confusing her. It seemed like Natsume knew how to rile up her senses. It actually drives Mikan crazy. He does not have so much trouble in pulling the strings in Mikan's feelings. He seemed to have captured her. Not to mention that he seemed to have the said brunette completely by his grasp. And the brunette is actually not very pleased at every single one of his antics.

The brunette wondered how Natsume does it. He could stir up her feelings as if it was as easy as controlling a joy stick. It bugs her how swiftly he knows which strings to pull. After all she had dated a few guys back in her stay in America. But even if that's the case, not one of the guys could make her feel like Natsume does to her. He has her way to her heart. Just by existing, he seemed to let Mikan's emotions resurface. And not to mention he seemed to know really well how to make her flush.

Mikan was staring out the window. Clearly, the young brunette was lost in thought. She stayed like that for a good minute before taking her gaze away and into the mess of a classroom. The class is currently waiting for their fifth period teacher. And have clearly used the time to fool around, gossip or do anything besides making their time worth it. She frowned a bit at how easy going the class was and not to mention very much loud. Looking around, her eyes fell on Natsume's group. As she did so, her eyes were met by the familiar ruby ones of Natsume.

Immediately, the young brunette could feel her cheeks starting to get warm. Oh how she hated that effect he has on her. She shifted her gaze away from him to calm herself down and once she did, she let herself once more looked into his direction. Thankfully, this time around he was engrossed into socializing with his friends that he wasn't paying her any attention... not that he was paying her any attention whenever there were people around. She frowned at the thought.

Thinking back, it seemed that ever since that sleepover and he disappeared in the morning... or was it that he left once everyone was asleep? Either way, it started there. Monday morning the week after that, once she stepped into the classroom and saw the raven haired lad and approached him to ask what he meant in the note he slipped her, he pretended not to know what she was talking about. And then that very same day, when she was alone in the library doing some research, he was the one who made his move and talked to her which made her more confused than ever. Ever since then, it has been that way for the two. And Mikan figured that it seemed that that exchange would continue on if she didn't figure out that meaning of the note.

Her train of thoughts were interrupted when the door opened revealing their teacher. Almost immediately, students hurried back to their seats. The classroom quieted down. She whirled around to face in front just before she was caught staring at the raven haired lad. Moments after, the teacher cleared his throat and once more lessons begun.

Alas time flew by so fast. Finally it was the end of the day. Students grabbed their bags and hurried off. Mikan on the other hand was taking it one at a time as she gathered her things and fixed it before approaching her best friend. Hotaru, having been one who was first to get out, was waiting for her outside the classroom. She has a board expression on her face as she did which made Mikan pout. "I didn't make you wait that long!" she whined which was only returned with a shrug and the two of them were making their way to the field.

There was cheerleading practice today. And apparently, Mikan was looking forward to it somehow. Well, that was until she learned that they would be practicing at the field together with the football jocks. She let out a soft sigh as she shoved her things into her locker and changed into a sports bra and some sports shorts since the new members haven't been given their uniform yet. Once she was done and Hotaru was too, the two of them went to the field and was met with their fellow cheerleaders.

Hotaru and Mikan picked a spot a few meters away from the others as they did their own stretching. Thankfully, their team captain aka Mikan's stepsister, Luna, is late today. And thus giving Mikan some time to chat with Hotaru. Once more the brunette decided to try and get her best friend talking. "So," she said starting a conversation.

"You are not about to start another conversation about that note are you?" Hotaru asked knowingly which made the brunette frown in disbelief.

Mikan looked at her best friend and let out a soft sigh. "It's just very confusing," she admitted. "And you stubbornly trying to keep your mouth shut on whatever thing you know is not helping me."

"I know you to be a very smart girl Mikan," Hotaru replied as she did her finishing touches of her stretching. "And I know that you're not stupid enough to not follow up on the clues lying around. For all I know you already know the answer to your question but knowing how hard-headed and stubborn you are you just refused to see what's ahead of you."

The brunette's eyebrows furrowed at that and a scowl went up to her beautiful face. She was clearly taking in whatever her friend has given her. Did she just gave her some advice or was she just plain insulting her? Her train of thoughts was broken when she heard the shrill voice of her step sister rang aloud beckoning everyone to listen to whatever she needs to say. Shaking her head, she jogged towards the group and rolled her eyes at whatever Luna said before starting the practice.

For two hours the whole team was practicing. It seemed that Luna was timing their practice with the football team because once she saw that the jocks took a break, she too called everyone's attention and told them that they could have 10 minutes. Mikan rolled her eyes at this as she went to grab a water bottle before going to Hotaru's side. "I think she just joined cheerleading because it's the closest to the football team," Mikan commented and was returned with Hotaru's nod. The two continued to watch Luna as she fixed her hair before making her way to the other side of the field where the jocks were resting. They could see her approach Natsume, who seemed to scowling at her appearance.

Mikan found herself frowning at Luna's actions. She knew all too well what the girl wanted by crossing the field to the other club. And she found her frown to deepen some more when she saw Luna touch Natsume's arm as she tried to flirt with the raven haired lad. At that, Mikan held her breath. She watched with hawk like eye as she anticipated for Natsume's actions. She sighed in relief when the lad shoved the blond away from him.

Hotaru eyed her friend and immediately a smirk surfaced. She elbowed the brunette which made her turn to her. At first the brunette was confused as to why the raven haired lass was smirking at her but then it downed to her. She let out a soft gasped and immediately she was as red as a tomato. She stammered as she tried to explain herself, save her from whatever teasing Hotaru would like to offer her. "I... I... It's not what you think," Mikan said stuttering as her blush deepened some more than it could.

Hotaru's smirk grew as she eyed her friend mischievously. "Oh, I wasn't thinking anything Mi-kan," she said. "Besides... no need to be defensive my dear friend."

Mikan frowned as she crossed her arms. She let out a 'huff' as she looked the other way. "I am not being defensive," she said trying to sound as uncaring as she could but miserably failing.

"Ha! See there you go being all defensive as you are," Hotaru retorted. "I know you Mikan. I'm your best friend for Pete's sake!"

Mikan looked at Hotaru and sighed softly. She stared at the raven haired lass for a while not knowing what to say. Alas, she uncrossed her arms and let it fall by her side. "What do you want me to say Hotaru?" she asked defeated.

"How about your real feelings? Maybe then you'll see what's in front of you," her best friend replied as she looked at her seriously. "Admit it Mikan. You like him."

"Like who Hotaru?" she asked trying to act as if she doesn't know what her friend was talking about.

At this Hotaru frowned at Mikan. She shook her head and looked towards Natsume's direction where Luna was still trying to flirt with him. A bit frustrated, Hotaur run a hand through her raven locks before looking at Mikan once more. "Natsume Hyuuga," she said finally. "You like him Mikan. I can see that. I've never seen you act like you're acting towards him to other guys."

Mikan blushed once more and looked at Hotaru. She stayed silent for a while as if trying to think of something that would prove that she does not like Natsume. But to no avail, she sighed in defeat and nodded her head. "Fine... I like him. I like Natsume Hyuuga," she said finally. "But... I can't trust myself to accept the truth Hotaru. I can't, not until I find out what he meant by the note, what he meant when he said he knows me."

"You'll figure it out soon, you're a smart lady Mikan," the raven hared lass replied. Mikan was about to say something as she opened her mouth when Luna came back. A small scowl was on her lips as she looked at everyone. She glared at whoever she liked. And with that they started practice.

The day ended. And soon, the girls were at the changing room getting a quick shower before changing into some comfortable clean clothes. Mikan was one of the girls to finish first. She sighed as she dried her hair with a blower before deciding to wait for Hotaru outside. She clutched her bag as she just stood there minding her own business. She let her mind wonder off as she leaned onto a wall. But moments later she was brought back into reality when she felt someone grabbed her arm and drag her somewhere. Her eyes widened and she just opened her mouth to scream or something when she saw who was dragging her away.

She blushed midway but quickly regained herself. Slowly, the blush left her cheeks as a scowl came up to her face. She looked at the raven haired lad as she tried to tug her arm away from his grasp. She tried attempts to get her arm free from his grasp but to no avail he was just so much stronger than her. Moments after, she just resigned herself from making an escape and just let him lead the way. He finally stopped and turned to face Mikan who was still scowling at him and glaring.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Natsume ruffled his hair and let out a sigh. "I just want to talk," he said.

"We could have talked just fine there. You don't have to drag me here," Mikan replied as she looked around. "Besides, what do you plan to talk about anyway? You never really talked straight in front of me. You just confuse me even more whenever you do. You don't get straight to the point Natsume. You're always hiding behind some cryptic reply every time I ask you about all this you're doing."

Natsume raised an eyebrow at her. Clearly, he seemed amused at the outburst of the brunnete. He continued to stare at her for a while before sighing. "I'm not gonna answer that," he said simply which earned him a glare from Mikan. "Why won't you tell me?" Mikan asked him.

"It's because you look like you're not ready yet," he said which earned him a confused looked from Mikan. He ruffled his hair before leaning down and kissing her. And when he pulled back, he whispered onto her ear. "You can't see what's in front of you Mikan. I know that deep down you know what I am talking about this whole time but it's just you seem so stubborn to turn a blind eye towards it."

Mikan frowned at what he said. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him. It's funny how he seemed to know her. Or why he seemed to think that he knows her. But then again, Hotaru said the same thing not long ago. She let out a sigh of frustration as she let herself think of something... anything to say to him.

As Mikan struggle to get a hold of herself, Natsume was examing her. He watched as her facial expressions changed from confusion, anger, frustration and then to defeat. Shaking his head, his eyes fell around her neck. The raven haired lad frowned a bit when he saw that her neck was bare. "Where's your necklace?" he asked her which ended Mikan's train of thoughts. The brunette looked at him a bit confused. "Excuse me?" she asked him.

"Are you deaf of something?" he asked. "I just asked you where your necklace is."

Immediately, Mikan's hand came up to her neck. Her eyes widened when she didn't feel her necklace there. She stood there in panic for a few seconds before regaining her confusing. Her clouded mind finally clearing as she let herself relax. Of course she's not wearing it, she placed it safely in her bag before practice. She was about to say it to Natsume when she realized the frown that was on his lips. It couldn't be because she wasn't wearing the necklace was it? Besides, he doesn't seemed to care about it before why now?

Mikan let her hand fall to her side as she looked at Natsume. She scowled a bit as she clutched her bag. "Why do you care anyway?" she asked. "It's not like you're the one who gave it to me or something."

At that Natsume flushed a bit. He shrugged his shoulders acting cool and all. "Whatever... I was just wondering. It's not like I was the one panicking or something," he said in defence and Mikan raised her eyebrows at him.

"Are we done here yet?" she asked him. And when he didn't answer, she turned around and went away from him as fast as possible. She let out a soft sigh once she was out of his sight. It took her a few moments to compose herself and once she did, she went to find her friend. She found the raven haired beauty waiting for her by the bleachers and she smiled a bit. "Sorry, something came up," she said which earned her a raised eyebrow from her friend which she just shrug off.

Once they were at the parking lot, Mikan was thankful enough to see only Ruka. She let out a sigh of relief and smiled at her friend. Just then an idea came into mind. Wasn't it that Ruka mentioned to her that he is Natsume's cousin? And they seem to be so close to each other. Mikan smiled sweetly as she made her way to Ruka much to her best friend's displeasure. Because, whenever Mikan act so sweet around someone, she is in need of something in return.

"Ruka-pyon," she called out in her sickly sweet voice. The oblivious blond boy turned to her and smiled brightly being the ever gentleman that he was. "Are you going to come over and have dinner at my place together with Hotaru and me?"

Ruka thought about it. He turned to Hotaru, who seemed to look at him with her usually poker face. Shrugging his shoulders, he nodded his head. "I think it wouldn't hurt if I have dinner at your place. I'll just tell Natsume that I'll be late. I'm staying with his family you know."

Mikan nodded in understanding as she smiled widely and went inside the car. She was followed suit by the two as they made their way to her house. The three hang out doing their homework and such. And once dinner was over, Mikan pulled Ruka to the side. Of course, she asked for Hotaru's approval on talking to Ruka privately. Although knowing the raven haired lass, she knew that she would find a way to eavesdrop on them. Mikan let out a soft sigh as she stood in front of Ruka a bit uneasy in asking anything about Natsume to him.

"So what is this about?" Ruka asked as he watched the uneasy girl pace back and forth in front of Mikan. "You seemed a bit uneasy there Mikan."

Mikan let out a frustrated sigh once more before stopping in front of Ruka. She looked him in the eye before looking back down at her feet as she tried to think of a way to ask him. There was a long silence between them as Ruka shifted in his feet a bit confused. Finally, Mikan opened her mouth. "I... You're pretty close to Natsume right?" she asked him.

"Well of course. He's my cousin Mikan," Ruka replied. "And as far as I'm concerned he is my best bud. I mean, no offense to you."

Mikan shrugged at that last comment. She looked at him with hope in her eyes. "So you tell each other everything?" she asked him. "Please Ruka. I... I need to find out who he really is and what he knows about me. I just can't go on with this confusion. Hotaru said that I already know the answer. Even Natsume said it! But I don't Ruka. I don't know. Please help me."

Ruka let out a soft sigh. He looked at the brunette in front of him. He has grown to love her like his very own sister and it just pains him that she was just so confused at what was happening in front of her. Of course, he understood why. She came here and only thought about re-claiming her position as a member of the family. She came back because she wants her father to see her as his daughter and yet she's in a middle of whatever it was between her and Natsume. And of course, he knew. He knew what Natsume meant. He knew what his cousin is planning. And he knew why the raven haired lad wouldn't tell her who he was.

"What do you want me to tell you?" he asked her after awhile.

The brunette looked up at him. Immediately she could only think one question. And it's the only question that has been bugging her for a few weeks now. A question she clearly refuses to acknowledge before... until now. "I... I want to know... I want to know if we knew each other when we were kids," she said finally. "Is she that childhood friend I was always telling you and Hotaru about back in America?"

Ruka ruffled his hair as she looked away from Mikan. For a moment he didn't know what to say. Should he tell her the truth? Or should he just give her a clue? He started pacing as he gathered his thoughts. Finally letting out a soft sigh, he stopped his tracks and faced Mikan. The brunette was watching him intently. She was waiting for his reply. She needed to know. She has to know. Agian, the blond boy ruffled his hair as he looked Mikan straight in the eye. "Yes..." he said. "Yes he is."

Mikan's eyes widened in shock and her mouth agape. She blushed a bit as she started to walk back and forth. Ruka watched the brunette as she paced in front of him. He was a bit worried on what the brunette's reaction would be. "All this time," she was muttering to herself. "I have a feeling about it but I ignored it. He is my childhood friend?" She let herself take in the news for a while before turning once more to face Ruka. "But why? Why didn't he tell me?" she asked. "It would have been easier if he told me!"

"I don't know the real reason Mikan. But if I have to guess, it might be because he thought you don't feel the same as he does," he said which confused Mikan a bit. "Well, that's just about the help I can give you Mikan. But all the rest is up to the two of you." And with that Ruka left Mikan with her train of thoughts.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Oh God. Please don't sue me! I know it's not the best chapter that I have made. I actually made it a bit confused. Lol. Sorry if you would find this a bit disappointing. But I hope that you would like it! Please continue to like the fic. And I really really am sorry if this particular chapter is not that good. :( I really am a bit disappointed at myself for this one. Anyway please REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>_

_**P.S. Who is a fan of Harry Potter here? I'm thinking of doing a Dramione fic. :) Is anyone of you a fan? Do you want me to write one? **_


End file.
